Rompiendo Linderos
by lachicamestiza
Summary: Hermione era hija de los Señores Granger, una Familia de Sangre Pura pero considerados traidores a la sangre. Ella se había ido a estudiar dos años a la Academia de Beauxbatons, regresando para su séptimo año. Él estaba enamorado de ella, incluso antes de saber que era traidora a la sangre, pero este hecho no iba a ser impedimento para romper los linderos que había entre ellos...
1. Prólogo

_Summary:_ Hermione era hija de los Señores Granger, una Familia de Sangre Pura pero considerados "Traidores a la Sangre" por relacionarse con nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Ella se había ido a estudiar durante dos años a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, ubicada al sur de Francia, regresando para su séptimo año. Él estaba enamorado de ella incluso antes de saber que era traidora a la sangre, pero este hecho no iba a ser impedimento para romper los linderos que había entre ellos, incluyendo a Ron quien fuera su primer amor antes de marcharse, tal vez él era su primer amor, pero Draco quería ser el último. ¿Logrará Draco Malfoy conquistar el corazón de Hermione?.

 **ROMPIENDO LINDEROS** (PROLOGO)

Él se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la amplia cama que ocupaba una parte de su dormitorio en la torre de los Premios Anuales, _ser Premio Anual tenía sus lujos-pensó._ Tenía una de sus pálidas manos apoyada por detrás de sus cabellos rubios, _los cuales aún se encontraban algo húmedos ya que minutos antes había tomado un baño,_ y la otra sujetaba fuertemente una almohada blanca de plumas de ganso, la cual se había convertido en su favorita desde hace ya varias noches.

Respiraba de forma entrecortada tratando de luchar contra sus pensamientos que en ese momento se encontraban dirigidos hacia una sola persona, después de unos segundos dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Frunciendo el ceño por lo ocurrido dio media vuelta para terminar de apoyarse sobre su costado, abandonó la almohada que hace unos momentos sujetaba, y estiró su brazo para tomar el reloj de bolsillo que se encontraba en la cómoda color verde que tenía a un lado, lo observó detenidamente y soltó un bufido al percatarse de que en unos cuantos minutos servirían el desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

Ante ello, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al armario a buscar algo más decente que vestir, _pues aún se encontraba enredado en una toalla de baño_. Su mano derecha estuvo a punto de posarse sobre la cerradura de aquel guardarropa cuando un ruido lo hizo detenerse, giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos observaron a una lechuza que descansaba en su ventanal, la cual reconoció inmediatamente.

Se dice que las lechuzas hasta cierto punto reflejan la personalidad de sus dueños, y la lechuza de la Familia Malfoy no era una lechuza cualquiera, era mejor conocida por su especie como una Lechuza Real, y estas sólo vivían en Europa y Asia, tenían los ojos de color naranja, y al verlas te podrías imaginar lo mucho que pesaban, eran enormes aves blancas como la nieve y con unas alas extremadamente largas.

Caminó rápidamente hacia Dhalión, retirando de su pico el sobre que traía consigo, le dio algo de beber y después de unos segundos el ave voló de regreso. Quería dudar con todas sus fuerzas acerca del contenido del sobre, pero él más que nadie sabía exactamente lo que expresaría el mensaje, lo observó por unos momentos, y después lo giro para abrirlo rompiendo con violencia aquel emblema plateado que lo sellaba de manera perfecta, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cama, abandonando por su camino la envoltura de aquella carta.

Una vez que logró acomodarse en aquel lugar, un nerviosísimo comenzó a crecer dentro de él, sin mayor preámbulo extendió la carta entre sus dedos temblorosos, y reconoció al instante aquella bella caligrafía dejando escapar de su rostro la sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba. Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts Narcissa Malfoy le escribía casi a diario, muchas cartas eran con la simple excusa de preguntarle cómo había ido su día, otras le informaban que Lucius Malfoy se encontraba fuera de Malfoy Manor por cuestión de negocios, pero la mayoría de ellas eran para recordarle lo mucho que lo amaban.

Luego del regreso de Voldemort estos detalles se fueron perdiendo con el tiempo, siendo contadas las ocasiones en que su Madre le escribía, pues era bien sabido que la Mansión Malfoy se había convertido en el cuartel de operaciones utilizado por el señor tenebroso y sus seguidores para acabar con Potter. Él sabía perfectamente que sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión del señor oscuro al elegir la Mansión Malfoy para llevar a cabo sus planes, apretando sus puños recordó el momento en que su tía Bellatrix Lestrange se trasladó a la Mansión para vivir ahí, así como números mortifagos entre los cuales se encontraba Colagusano.

Su conciencia le ordenó volver y comenzó a leer con urgencia el contenido de la carta que yacía en sus manos. Su respiración se tornó pesada mientras el movimiento de sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro, leyó hasta el final cada una de sus líneas, tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración que ya se asomaban, pasó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos grises a fin de limpiar cualquier rastro de aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a evidenciarse, y finalmente con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer aquella correspondencia.

Estaba realmente jodido.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1

 _2 meses antes…_

El calendario por fin marcaba primero de septiembre, y no deseaba otra cosa más en el mundo que llegara ese día, odiaba Hogwarts de eso no había duda, pero no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en Malfoy Manor, sino fuera porque dejaría a su Madre sola en esa casa llena de mortífagos.

Se había levantado de su cama con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, así que decidió ir al cuarto de baño con la intención de tomar una buena ducha. Al cabo de unos minutos se secó, eligió algo de ropa y se vistió.

Con un bufido se acercó hacia el baúl que se encontraba a un costado de su cama para terminar de ordenarlo, agradeciéndose a sí mismo por haber organizado la mayor parte la noche anterior.

Una vez que hubo terminado, comenzó a impacientarse al saber que iba retrasado. Él era Draco Malfoy, él nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna parte, él era tan perfeccionista y tan magníficamente impecable como ella, y sin poder evitarlo la recordó, sabía que en menos de una hora la vería de nuevo, después los dos más largos y tediosos años de su vida.

Fue inevitable memorar los recuerdos del día en que la vio por primera vez. Esos momentos se habían quedado grabados en su memoria casi como un tatuaje que nunca podría borrarse.

Era el primer día para ellos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, él había llegado a las 10:00 diez de la mañana a la plataforma 9 y ¾, se despidió de sus padres y entró al vagón con el fin de encontrar un compartimiento vacío, después de pasar por varios de ellos encontró uno solo y entro en él, tomo el asiento que se encontraba justo de lado de la ventana con la finalidad de observar los paisajes durante todo el trayecto, observó hacia la plataforma para ver si sus padres por fin se habían marchado, y entonces la vio a ella, estaba sonriendo felizmente despidiéndose de un hombre y una mujer que probablemente serían sus padres, abrazo primero a la mujer quien en esos momentos lloraba de la emoción, y luego al hombre quien le devolvió el gesto con un beso en la frente, finalmente les dedico una hermosa sonrisa a ambos y se dirigió al tren. Trató de seguirla con sus ojos cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear, eran Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini entrando al compartimento, ellos eran hijos de sangre pura cuyos padres eran amigos exmortifagos de su padre Lucius Malfoy.

Increíblemente la primera vez que habló con ella fue ese mismo día durante el viaje a Hogwarts, ella llegó a su compartimiento de manera estrepitosa preguntando si de casualidad habían visto a un sapo llamado Trevor, puesto que un niño llamado Neville lo había perdido. Él seguido de sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza, y antes de salir Draco le pregunto su nombre.

Soltó una sonrisa ladeada al recordar como sus ojos color avellana se habían abierto un poco más de lo normal y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ante su pregunta, respondiéndole con un leve susurro que apenas había alcanzado a oír.

¡Sí!, acababa de acordarse de la perfecta e insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Jean Granger, de la cual estaba jodidamente enamorado; y como no estarlo si ella era una sangre pura, única hija de los Señores Granger, quienes se dedicaban a trabajar con cargos de alto rango en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio.

Pero para su mala fortuna Hermione Granger no había sido criada bajo la ideología de la pureza de la sangre, y por lo tanto le gustaba relacionarse con todos aquellos hijos nacidos de muggles, y mestizos. En cambio, la educación que había tenido Draco Malfoy durante su infancia era totalmente distinta a la de ella, había crecido odiando a los hijos de muggles y mestizos, inclusive a los traidores a la sangre como lo era ella, ir en contra de dichas creencias traería como consecuencia el ser desheredado de la enorme fortuna que sería suya al cumplir los dieciocho año.

A la mierda la fortuna-pensó.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

Se sentía como aquella ocasión en la que recibió por primera vez su carta de Hogwarts, al repasar la lista de libros que llevaría en su Séptimo y último año de preparación básica.

Las vacaciones le habían sentado muy bien luego de su intercambio académico el cual había durado dos años en la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons, ubicada al sur de Francia. El Palacio de Beauxbatons tenía más de setecientos años de antigüedad, y era un hermoso castillo rodeado de majestuosos jardines con una enorme fuente ubicada en el centro del parque de la escuela, de la cual se rumoraba que tenía poderes curativos y embellecedores. _Rodó los ojos_ solo de recodar que la fuente siempre se encontraba repleta de estudiantes que pretendían embellecerse, así que su único lugar favorito en aquel lugar era la biblioteca.

Agradeció a Merlín que hubiere llegado su último día en aquella escuela, y deseaba tanto regresar a Hogwarts, anhelaba ver de nuevo a sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, y no era para menos, había pasado dos largos años en otra escuela a miles de kilómetros de Londres.

Había terminado de empacar su equipaje desde hace una semana, _soltó una risa_ al imaginarse a Harry y Ron batallando con los suyos por arreglarlos a última hora. Tomó su varita de la cama, y con ella apuntó hacia el baúl que se encontraba descansando en el piso, pronunció un "Wingardium Leviosa" y lo hizo volar hasta el recibidor.

La Señora Granger se encontraba en la cocina terminando hacer las galletas favoritas de Hermione para el camino, y el Señor Granger estaba sentado en la Biblioteca leyendo la primera plana del Profeta.

" _Desaparecen misteriosamente dos familias de Muggles durante las vacaciones de verano"_

Hermione reconoció el olor que salía de la cocina y se dirigió hasta ahí.

–Mamá no puedo resistir la tentación, tengo que comer una galleta ahora o moriré- le dijo Hermione poniendo cara de puchero.

–Cariño es hora de partir– le respondió la Señora Granger –ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para comer cuando vayas camino a Hogwarts.– (Como era costumbre cada año los Padres de Granger la acompañaban a la estación King Cross, con excepción de los últimos dos).

–Está bien tu ganas – señaló Hermione depositando un beso en la mejilla de su Madre, – pero vámonos ya, no quiero perder el tren.

–Hermione Jean Granger, por el amor de Merlín aún falta una hora para eso, mientras ve a por tu Padre que desde temprano ha estado en la biblioteca – contestó su Madre mientras guardaba las galletas en una pequeña bolsa.

Hermione llamó a la puerta de la gran biblioteca que se encontraba abierta.

–Pasé-asintió el Señor Granger dejando sobre la mesa la edición matutina del Profeta.

–Papá ya estoy lista, debemos irnos ahora o perderé el Tren– dijó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

–Está bien hija, tranquilízate, aún falta una hora para que el tren parta, en unos momentos estaré con ustedes- respondió su Padre esbozando una sonrisa.

–Bien, pero no tardes por favor–señaló Hermione depositando un beso en su mejilla al igual que con su Madre.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

\- Draco cariño estás listo? - preguntó su Madre tocando la puerta antes de entrar –tenemos que irnos ahora si quieres llegar a tiempo - añadió buscando la mirada de él.

\- Ahora bajo Madre - respondió evadiendo su mirada en un intento de que sus palabras sonaran sinceras. -Podrías por favor esperarme en el recibidor, en un momento te alcanzo. –

Una vez que Narcissa abandonó la habitación, Draco se dispuso a cerrar su baúl no sin antes meter en él una cajita de cuero negro, tomó la varita que se encontraba en su cama y convocó un encantamiento levitatorio para dirigir su equipaje hacia la salida.

Bajó las escaleras a pasos agrandados y vio que su Madre lo esperaba en el recibidor, la cual al sentir su presencia se giró para mirarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa le extendió su mano la cual sujetaba una insignia que él conocía muy bien, era la insignia de Premio Anual.

–Felicidades cariño, haz sido elegido como Premio Anual este año– le dijo Narcissa besándole una de sus pálidas mejillas.

Después de darle a Draco unos segundos para procesar lo ocurrido, lo tomó del brazo y entonces él supo que había llegado el momento de aparecerse en la Estación King Cross.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

NOTAS.

Esta historia se desarrolla a partir del séptimo, aquí si existe Voldemort pero aún no se desarrolla la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Hermione Granger es una bruja de sangre pura, pero considerada "traidora a la sangre" por relacionarse con hijos nacidos de muggles, mestizos y otros de su misma clase. Además dada su gran capacidad académica tuvo el privilegio de irse a estudiar de intercambio a la Academia de Beauxbatons a partir del quinto año de Hogwarts, regresando para el último año.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Hermione Granger no perdió el tiempo mientras esperaba la hora de partir a la estación King Cross con sus padres, así que aprovecho el tiempo muerto para leer el Tomo II de Pociones Avanzadas que llevaría en su último año.

Ella era una sabelotodo, tenía las mejores notas de su generación desde que inició su primer año en Hogwarts, y fue la estudiante más inteligente durante su estadía en Beauxbatons, pero inclusive esa chica orgullosa reconocía que alguien era mejor que ella en Pociones.

Sí "él" era mejor que ella, lo pensó sin dudarlo, rodo los ojos y sin saber bien porque lo hizo sonrió.

-Hermione, hija, es hora de irnos- interrumpió suavemente la Señora Granger, quien se asomaba por la puerta de la sala acompañada por su marido.

-Estoy lista Mamá- respondió tomando su varita que descansaba a un lado de ella, y se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia sus padres y los tres se dirigieron al recibidor.

-Hija antes de irnos tenemos algo para ti- señalo el Padre de Hermione. – Hermione se sorprendió y puso atención a su padre.

–Hermione, esto que vas a recibir es algo con lo que haz soñado desde que iniciaste tus estudios en el Colegio, y por lo que te has esforzado día a día, tienes que saber que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de cada uno de tus logros académicos; sabes bien que este es tu último año en Hogwarts y tenemos plena certeza de que no será la excepción para seguir esforzándote, por ello tu Madre y yo queremos decirte con profunda emoción que has sido elegida este año como Premio Anual, felicitaciones amor- concluyó su Padre ofreciéndole la insignia color dorado que tenía en su mano.

Sin necesitar palabras para agradecer a sus Padres lo acontecido, los abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de su rostro, las cuales solo significaban una cosa – _felicidad_ -.

–Te amamos–le dijo su Madre con algunas lágrimas en su rostro contagiadas por Hermione.

Segundos después Hermione se separó de ellos para conjurar el hechizo que hizo volar su baúl hasta ellos, sabía que era el momento, puso su insignia a la altura de su corazón, y tomando a sus Padres de las manos se desaparecieron, dejando atrás la silenciosa Mansión de los Granger.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

Acababa de aparecerse en la Plataforma 9 ¾ junto a su Madre, y ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber llegado. Odiaba los tumultos de gente y en ese momento el andén se encontraba abarrotado totalmente de estudiantes acompañados la mayoría por sus padres. Se sentía de alguna manera asfixiado, _quería que desaparecieran todos, excepto tal vez ella_ -rodó los ojos y trato de calmarse. Faltaban escasos quince minutos para que el tren partiera y quería tener el mejor compartimiento en el Vagón de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales, así que lo primero que hizo fue despedirse de Narcissa, su Madre.

–Gracias por haberme acompañado Madre, el tren está a punto de partir así que necesito encontrar un compartimento vació _(era una clara excusa, él sabía perfectamente que los Premios Anuales, y Prefectos tenían un vagón exclusivo para ellos)_ , si me disculpas.-le habló a su Madre a punto de alejarse de ahí, pero ella lo detuvo por un momento buscando sus ojos -Cuídate Draco-, le dijo casi como un susurro que él había escuchado perfectamente, tiró suavemente de su brazo para alcanzar su mejilla y depositar un beso. Segundos después se desapareció.

Draco apenas se estaba dirigiendo al interior del vagón cuando alguien se topó con él.

–Por fin apareces, temía que te hubieras muerto-dijo en un tono irónico Blaise.

Levantando una ceja y girando sus ojos hacia el piel morena le contestó –Blaise, debo decirte que lamentablemente y para tu desgracia no pienso morir en un largo tiempo, al menos que un día de estos pase y sea a consecuencia de tú fantástico sentido del humor.-le dijo Draco usando el mismo tono.

-¿Te he dicho que te odio?-preguntó Blaise sarcástico.

-Sí, un par de veces- Blaise soltó una risa y ambos se abrazaron.

Blaise Zabini era uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, y el otro era Theodore Nott. Pasaba el mayor tiempo con ellos en el Colegio, incluso en vacaciones se veían con frecuencia, después de más de siete años de conocerse ambos se habían convertido en personas de su plena confianza, por lo tanto ellos conocían todos los secretos del Príncipe de Slytherin.

-Has visto a Nott?-cuestionó Blaise a Draco, -Me dijo que estaría en el andén en unos minutos, que lo esperáramos. -Draco negando con la cabeza giró sobre sí para ver si lo encontraba entre aquella multitud, volvió a voltearse hacia Blaise, cuando vió que él se dirigía hasta uno de los extremos de la Plataforma.

-Mierda Blaise a dónde vas- murmuró para sí mismo soltando un bufido, y comenzó a seguirle el paso.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

Hermione y sus Padres acababan de aparecerse en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos, y un nerviosismo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Quería que se la tragara la tierra, tratando de calmarse dio un respiro profundo y se giró a sus Padres para despedirse.

-Papá, Mamá, gracias por acompañarme no lo habría logrado sola, estoy tan nerviosa y ni yo misma se por qué.

-Es normal cariño, es tu último año en Hogwarts y tienes poco más de dos años que no ves a tus amigos, así que es normal sentirse así.-Le respondió la Sra. Granger tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias mamá, tienes razón, tengo que irme el expreso está por partir y necesito ubicar el compartimento exclusivo de los Premios Anuales y Prefectos. De igual manera les escribiré mañana para contarles cómo ha ido mi primer día, LOS AMO!-se despidió Hermione depositando un beso en ambos, para después alejarse a pasos rápidos.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

De verdad que se sentía observada por aquella multitud de estudiantes; " _sí soy yo la insufrible sabelotodo ha regresado, ahora les pido que dejen de mirar_ -pensó", decidió acelerar un poco el paso e ignorar las miradas en ella, siguió caminando a través de la Plataforma subiendo su mirada de vez en cuando para para ver si veía a alguno de sus amigos, y nada. Subió su mirada una ultima vez y lo vio a él, quien se dirigia caminando en sentido contrario.

Rogó a Merlin para que Malfoy no la reconocería, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando paso de lado como sí se encontrara siguiendo a alguien. Se había equivocado, el ojigris se detuvo en seco justo a un metro de ella al reconocer el sutil aroma que ella desprendía - _cerezas_ -.

Sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerarse, y pensó por un momento en seguir su paso y no voltear, pues sólo confirmaría que se trataba de ella. Como demonios no la reconoció antes de pasar a su lado, se preguntó a sí mismo, sin vacilación se giró, dio un paso hacia ella y entonces le habló.

-Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la comelibros- exclamó Draco, dudando un poco, pues aquella chica que se encontraba de espaldas a él se veía completamente diferente a la Hermione que había visto por última vez en Cuarto año. Tenía su cabello castaño arreglado y lacio, vestía el uniforme del colegio sin la túnica puesta, Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, y había pasado a tomar unas curvas que él se permitió apreciar muy bien, deslizo su mirada bajando por su espalda y se detuvo justo ahí, en su culo, empezaba a disfrutar un poco de aquella vista. ¡Qué demonios!, ¿aquella era verdaderamente Granger?.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que le hablaba a ella, era la única persona en todo el colegio que le apodaba de esa manera, frunció el ceño y dudo en voltear para responderle, no quería empezar ahí mismo una discusión con Malfoy, no en ese momento en que iba tarde y necesitaba encontrar el compartimiento de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales, se lo pensó unos segundos y decidió alejarse sin voltear atrás, pero lo que no sabía es que lo vería más pronto de lo que creía.

Malfoy la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio entrar a uno de los vagones que él conocía muy bien, esbozó su sonrisa ladeada y decidió que era momento de ir a su compartimiento.

CONTINUARÁ…

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .

MENSAJE: Debo confesar que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que tratare de subir dos por semana. Muchas gracias a todas!

AGRADECIMIENTOS/REVIEWS: Gracias Doristorazona por tus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos, y por tus consejos, tratare de mejorar de aquí en adelante.

Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia. Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hermione entró al vagón de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales tratando de evitar lo sucedido con Malfoy en la plataforma. Comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, al pensar en las posibles reacciones que sus compañeros pudieran tener al verla de nuevo, y es que era obvio sentirse así, pues nadie la había visto durante dos largos años, ni siquiera Ron.

- _Cálmate Hermione, sólo cálmate_ -pensó. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, mientras sujetaba la perilla de la puerta para deslizarla; tardó unos segundos pero finalmente lo hizo, primero se asomó hacia el interior del compartimiento, que para su sorpresa este aún se encontraba vacío, soltó un suspiro aliviada al saber que era la primera en llegar, esta situación era mucho menos incómoda para ella, además de que tenía el plus de elegir el mejor asiento del vagón; entró por fin y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa ante la vista que tenía.

Era la primera vez que Hermione entraba en aquél lugar, así que lo primero que quiso hacer era dar un recorrido al mismo.

El vagón era muy diferente a comparación de los que había usado en sus primeros años, este era mucho más amplio que los otros, con la única excepción de que no había compartimientos divididos. Tenía dos hermosos ventanales a lo largo, y al centro del mismo se posaba una larga mesa con unos quince asientos alrededor de ella. Regularmente los Prefectos usaban aquella mesa para organizar los horarios de las rondas nocturnas que se realizarían una vez llegando a Hogwarts; frente a ella había un estante con una gran cantidad de pergaminos, plumas y tinteros listos para utilizarse, y al final del vagón había un librero lleno de un montón de colecciones para quien quisiera llevar a cabo una "lectura ligera" durante el viaje, a un lado de este había una pequeña chimenea y frente a ella unos seis sillones con descansa-brazos con una mesita entre ellos para quien quisiera sentarse a leer o simplemente a descansar.

Terminó su recorrido frente al librero, pensando que en lo que iban llegando los demás se sentaría a leer un poco; tomó algunos libros que le habían resultado interesantes y se encamino hacia la chimenea dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, aquél sillón había resultado ser totalmente confortable, tanto que se acomodó en semi-posición fetal. Definitivamente aquel rincón se convertiría en uno de sus lugares favoritos de hora en adelante. Estaba a punto de abrir el Tomo II de Magia Avanzada, cuando el ruido de la puerta deslizándose la hizo detenerse, -alguien había llegado-.

Sabía que Ron y Lavender eran los prefectos de Gryffindor desde quinto año, pues Ronald se lo había contado mientras ella se encontraba de intercambio en Beauxbatons, también sabía que los Prefectos de las demás casas eran Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff, y Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin; por lo tanto se esperaba que alguno de ellos entrara por esa puerta. Pero se había olvidado por completo del otro Premio Anual, rogaba a Merlín que no fuera Malfoy, a quien había vuelto a recordar. Sabía perfectamente que existían muchos otros prospectos que podían ocupar dicho cargo, pero lo había invocado precisamente a él, _-imposible-_ pensó inmediatamente desechando la idea por completo, al recordar que Malfoy se había dirigido al otro extremo de la Plataforma en donde se encontraban los compartimientos de Slytherin; decidió regresar a su lectura reacomodándose en aquel sillón.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - .-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -

 _-Cerezas-_ fue lo primero que reconoció al entrar a ese vagón.

Al igual que Granger, Malfoy tampoco había estado antes ahí. Nott le había mencionado que era mucho mejor que el de Slytherin, pero nadamas. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente a través de él, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al percatarse de que no había nadie, - _solo está ella_ -pensó y entonces la vio sentada al fondo, se fue acercando un poco más, sintiendo como si estuviera en una final de Quidditch Slytherin contra Gryffindor, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sentía su sangre caliente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Trago saliva y pensando en lo que iba a pronunciar se recargo en el sillón en el que ella descansaba y soltó:

-Granger, pensaba que una sabelotodo como tú tendría algo de educación-masculló Malfoy.

-Por Merlin Malfoy me asustaste- le dijo levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento y poniéndose a un metro de distancia de él. –¿Qué haces aquí?-le refutó de inmediato, evitando que se diera cuenta del nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

-Bueno eso es muy obvio Granger, soy Premio Anual-le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse intimidada ante la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, -bue..no es..que _comenzó a tartamudear, trato de calmarse y reformular su respuesta_ -es que hace unos momentos parecías dirigirte al vagón de Slytherin, por lo tanto deduj- Malfoy la interrumpió acercándose lentamente a ella, ahora sus cuerpos estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

-Que te crees que haces Malfoy- le articuló, tratando de dar un paso atrás pero su cuerpo no le respondió en ese momento, comenzó a sentirse mareada ante la cercanía de él, su respiración se torno un poco más pesada al sentir algo parecido a ondas de corriente corriente eléctrica viajando por todo su cuerpo, vio como empezaba a acercarse más a ella, y entonces lo vio por primera vez, maldita sea necesitaba que llegara alguien de una buena vez.

Ante la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer, Malfoy cortó de tajo el contacto visual que tenían, dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente a la salida sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando a una nerviosa y ahora sorprendida Hermione parada exactamente en el mismo lugar, sin poder siquiera moverse.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

PD: No pensé que fuera a actualizar tan rápido, pero tenia esto en mi mentesita y quise escribirlo antes de se me fueran las ideas.

Fue un capítulo algo corto pero que se que todas esperaban, por el final del capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a todas las chicas nuevas que siguen esta historia, y a Doris por tu review.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Bueno el día de hoy vengo con un capítulo más de esta Historia, espero sea de su agrado- Es algo corto pero enseguida viene el siguiente capítulo que también he decidido publicarlo hoy.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Hermione se había quedado parada exactamente en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado Malfoy.

 _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?,_

 _¿Por qué razón Malfoy se había acercado así a ella?,_

 _¿De verdad él le había provocado aquello que sintió?,_

Mil preguntas surgieron en su cabeza en esos momentos. Él había logrado desestabilizarla en unos segundos, y ella no había podido tener ni una mínima reacción ante ello, por el contrario se había dedicado a observarlo por primera vez.

Malfoy ya no era aquél niño que había visto por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts en primer año. Se había convertido en un hombre ante sus ojos.

Tan solo esos momentos bastaron para darse cuenta que él había crecido mucho más en estos años, pues cuando se acercó a ella tuvo que agacharse un poco para mirarla. Sus facciones eran mucho más masculinas ahora y sus cabellos seguían siendo de un rubio casi blanco con la única diferencia de que esta vez estaban un poco más largos.

Y luego estaba su piel, su piel pálida que sin siquiera tocarla desprendía un calor que ella nunca había sentido antes con nadie y que le había provocado todo aquello. Y finalmente estaban sus profundos ojos grises que la miraban solamente a ella, sin ningún tipo de arrogancia, esa mirada que podía consumir y dar vida a cualquiera.

Se sentía una niña ante él.

 _Espera, espera, espera, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando Hermione?-_ pensó para sí.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _Mierda_ -masculló Malfoy mientras salía de aquel vagón caminando con el mismo aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Él había estado a punto de besarla y ella ni se lo habría impedido, o eso era lo que él quería creer, pues ella se había quedado ahí parada delante suyo totalmente desarmada, sin alejarlo, si reprocharle, sin maldecirle, sin alejarse, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

 _Mierda-_ volvió a maldecir sin poder sacarla de su mente al recordar esos ojos en forma de almendra y color avellana clavados en los suyos, iguales a los que memoraba de la Hermione de primer año y de la cual se había enamorado completamente.

Hermione ya no era aquella niña eso era obvio. Él siempre había pensado que era Hermosa, pero esta vez no había palabras para describirla.

Era mucho más alta y eso le hacía lucir más sus delgadas y torneadas piernas que a él tanto le gustaban. Sus cejas estaban más definidas y ligeramente arqueadas, combinando de manera perfecta con su pequeña nariz, y con sus labios rosados que esta vez estaban más gruesos que la última vez. Y finalmente estaba su cabello color castaño que había dejado de ser esponjado a ser completamente liso.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, y siguió caminando tratando de encontrar a Blaise o Theo, necesitaba olvidar aquello.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta se golpeó con alguien que se dirigía hacia la entrada del vagón.

-Fíjate mejor por donde vas Malfoy-gruñó un Pelirrojo que él conocía perfectamente bien.

-Pobretón, me importa una mierda lo que pienses-le contestó mirando de reojo a la persona que acompañaba a Weasel en ese momento. -Piérdete-y dicho esto Ron soltó de la mano a Lavender para echársele encima.

-Vámonos Ro-Ro, no vale la pena- le rogó Lavender tomándole fuertemente su brazo, para evitar que Ron se abalanzara sobre el Rubio.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja y comenzó a disfrutar un poco de la función, viendo como un furioso Ron se dirigía al interior del vagón, con una estúpida niñita corriendo tras él.

-Donde demonios te habías metido Draco, te buscamos por todas partes- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Pansy quien en ese momento llegaba acompañada por Theo y Blaise a sus espaldas.

Draco se limitó a rodar sus ojos, -Sólo me quería asegurar de que este era el vagón de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales- señaló sin mirar a ninguno de los suyos. –Como sabrán, _(dijo señalando su insignia que llevaba incrustada a la altura de su corazón)_ ahora soy Premio Anual-agregó de inmediato.

-¡Felicidades Draco te lo mereces!-le dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Seguro que sólo fue eso?-le cuestionó Thedore Nott esta vez, tratando de que Malfoy soltara lo que realmente había pasado ahí dentro. Él conocía perfectamente a su amigo, y sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

Theodore Nott era uno de sus mejores amigos, y el segundo chico más popular de Hogwarts, el primer puesto claro esta era del Príncipe de las Serpientes. Tenía el cabello rizado color castaño, sus ojos eran azules casi como el cielo, y le llevaba un poco de altura a Malfoy, con excepción de que era más delgaducho, tenía un porte elegante y era muy inteligente. Era una de las personas en que más confiaba, pues al igual que él, Nott también se había enamorado de una Traidora a la Sangre.

-Sí, solo eso Nott, o que más piensas que pudo haber pasado-le respondió dejando de lado Pansy y subiendo su mirada esta vez para ver a su amigo. Y como si Nott hubiera entendido aquello de inmediato, les pidió a sus amigos que entraran al vagón.

-Te veremos en la cena Blaise,-le dijo Pansy depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo quien tenía que regresar al compartimento de Slytherin.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¿Hermione Granger?-alguien llamándola la hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Luna?-contestó Hermione reconociendo totalmente aquella singular voz. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó estúpidamente al recordar que ella era prefecta. –Quise decir ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-agregó Hermione de inmediato.

-Se te ha metido un torposoplo?-

-¿Un torpo..?-

-Son criaturas invisibles que van flotando por ahí, se te meten a los oídos y te confunden el cerebro; me ha parecido oír zumbar a uno de ellos por aquí, así que decidí venir a ver-Le interrumpió Luna.

Luna Loveegood era alumna de séptimo año y pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, tenía el cabello rubio y algo desgreñado, era tan largo que llegaba hasta la cintura, sus cejas eran bastante claras al igual que su piel y tenía unos grandes ojos azules que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. Sus primeros amigos en Hogwarts fueron Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley, siendo la única alumna de otra casa que se relacionaba con Gryffindors. Hermione cuando la vio por primera vez creía que era bastante rara, pero cuando la fue conociendo un poco más se dio cuenta que su personalidad extraña la hacía ser única.

-¿Enserio tengo uno de ellos metido?-le preguntó Hermione siguiéndole la corriente.

-Si pero no te preocupes tanto, mi Padre me ha dicho que para hacer que salgan de tu cabeza debes de tener pensamientos positivos por al menos una hora.-Contestó inocentemente Luna quien se acercaba a Hermione.

-Oh, no lo sabía. ¡Gracias por el consejo Luna!.- Sabes me da gusto verte de nuevo, extrañaba platicar contigo.-le respondió Hermione pintando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que te dio más gusto verlo a él-le dijo inmediatamente Luna, haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione se pusieran rojas ante aquella insinuación.

-De que hablas Luna, él no tiene nada que ver.-le respondió Hermione comenzando a sentirse nerviosa.

-Hermione Granger no eres buena mintiendo, tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero siempre he sentido que ustedes dos tienen una química especial, a pesar de que se llevan mal tienen más cosas en común de las que tu pudieras imaginar.

Hermione estaba a punto negar todo lo que acababa de decirle Luna, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Hermione! ¿De verdad eres tú?

-¡Ronald! Por supuesto que soy yo, no he cambiado tanto en estos años para que sea difícil reconocerme ¿o sí?

-Te vez…te vez _(estuvo a punto de decir que Hermosa, cuando alguien se había posado a un lado de él.)_ –Diferente- concluyó tragándose las palabras.

-Gracias Ronald-le manifestó Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Que sorpresa Hermione- interrumpió una voz -sabía que regresarías para último año pero no imaginaba que te encontraría aquí, debo recordarte que el compartimiento de Gryffindor queda al otro extremo del tren.-le dijo Lavender quien llegaba al compartimento.

Hermione dejó de abrazarlo y giro su rostro hacia ella -Lo sé Lavender, se exactamente dónde queda, pero me han designado como Premio Anual así que tendremos que compartir el vagón.

-Felicidades, supongo-respondió secamente ella, tratando de contener los celos que comenzaban a adueñarse de ella ante la mirada que Ron le dedicaba a la castaña.

-¿Ya has visto a Harry?-le preguntó Ron a su mejor amiga.

-No Ronald, llegue apenas hace unos momentos con mis Padres, y ya sabes como soy de impaciente, sentía que era algo tarde así que decidí buscar primero el vagón.

-Ro-ro, me acompañas a la mesa por favor, necesito empezar a planear los horarios de las rondas nocturnas de Gryffindor.

Hermione rodo los ojos y asintió hacia Ron para que acompañara a la muchacha. Se giró sobre si y volvió a ocupar el sillón que hace unos momentos había abandonado. - _¿Ro-ro?, ¿qué estúpido apodo era ese?_ \- pensó Hermione conteniendo una risa mientras volvía a abrir el Tomo II de Magia Avanzada.

-¿Quieres acompañarme Luna?- le dijo a su amiga quien se había quedado perpleja mirando la escena. Ella asintió, y se sentó en el sillón a lado de ella sacando de su morral un ejemplar del Quisquilloso que no había terminado de leer.

A Hermione le había parecido que Lavender se había puesto celosa por su llegada, y se preguntaba cual podía ser el motivo.

¿Acaso ellos estaban juntos?, cerro los ojos fuertemente desechando la idea.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW DE QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA 3

En unos momentos subiré el siguiente cap.

Si te gustó este deja un review!

Nos estamos leyendo :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Y BUENO AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO 5, TAMBIEN CORTO PERO INTERESANTE,**

 **YA SE EMPIEZAN A VER MAS PERSONAJES.**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Los tres Slytherins se adentraron al vagón, platicando acerca de cómo la habían pasado en sus vacaciones.

Pansy comenzó a contarles que había estado en Rumania durante sus vacaciones de verano, Theo y Draco por su parte solo se dedicaron a escucharla.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-se dirigió la pelinegra a sus amigos.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, limitándose a emitir cualquier comentario relacionado a que durante las vacaciones la Mansión Malfoy se había convertido en la base de la organización del Señor Oscuro para acabar con San Potter.

-Estamos bien Pansy, porque no nos terminas de contar tu viaje?-Le contestó Nott adelantándose para deslizar la puerta que había ante ellos. -Primero las damas-se dirigió el castaño a su amiga, quien dedicandole una sonrisa entró en aquel lugar.

Sólo quedaban ellos dos, y Theo comenzó a darse cuenta de que el rubio se había tensado de forma inmediata.

Draco estaba tratando de contener la respiración, el aroma a _cereza_ era como una maldita droga para él. Ella le provocaba tantas cosas que no podía explicarse el porque de ello, era capaz de ir a tomarla y besarla sin importarle una mierda que hubiera gente.

Theo se había dado cuenta de aquello, y en un gesto de solidaridad le dio una palmada a su amigo antes de entrar, siendo seguido del Principe de las Serpientes.

Por fin los tres Slytherins se encontraban dentro y lo primero que vieron fue a Ron y Lavender en la mesa de trabajo organizando los horarios de las Rondas Nocturnas de Gryffindor.

-Seguro que Granger estará aquí, estoy casi seguro de que ella es el otro Premio Anual -Dijo Theo sorprendiendo a ambos Slytherin con su comentario.

-No lo dudo Theo, aunque a Draco no creo que le guste tan agradable noticia- se sumó Pansy al comentario de su amigo, pero esta vez usando un tono de broma.

Ambos miraron al Slytherin, esperando su reacción.

-Que estupidez, me importa poco que Granger sea el otro Premio Anual- contestó Draco dedicándoles una mirada de fastidio a sus compañeros.

-¿Sabes que te creemos el 10% de lo que has dicho, verdad?-respondió Theo por ambos.

-Me importa poco lo que ustedes piensen, podemos sentarnos de una maldita vez, el Tren está a punto de partir.

Pansy y Theo contuvieron una risa y se dirigieron a los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-les repudió Malfoy al ver que se dirigían a donde estaba ella.

-Pensábamos que no te importaba que Granger fuera el otro premio Anual- dijeron casi susurrándole a su amigo.

Draco se limitó a soltar un bufido y a rodar los ojos.

–¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte aquí con el pobretón y su novia?-agregó Pansy.

-Mierda- fue la única respuesta que Draco tuvo para sus amigos y los tres se dirigieron al fondo del vagón.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¿Lu.. Luna Lovegood?-¡Hola!- ¿te molestaría si nos sentamos aquí?-le pregunto un nervioso Theo a la pequeña rubia que se encontraba leyendo el Quisquilloso al revés.

Draco trató de contener una risa ante el comportamiento de su amigo, quien parecía un completo gilipollas ante ella.

-Oh, Theodore Nott ¡Hola! Y por supuesto que no me importa, pero no sé qué piense Hermione.-respondió dirigiendo sus ojos a la castaña quien en ese momento levantaba la vista a los tres Slytherins.

-Adelante, tampoco hay inconveniente de mi parte.- respondió mirando al de ojos azules, para después dirigir su mirada al de cabellos rubios.

-Gracias- corearon Pansy y Theo al mismo tiempo sentándose en los sillones que quedaban libres.

Malfoy se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar conectando sus ojos con los de la castaña, quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

Rogó a Merlín que alguien lo salvara de aquel momento, y como si alguien hubiere escuchado las suplicas internas del rubio, el contacto se vio interrumpido por Theodore Nott, quien tratando de salvar a su amigo de aquella incomoda situación se dirigió a la castaña: –veo que te han designado como Premio Anual Granger- señalando con su mirada la insignia que portaba en su pecho.

Hermione desvió la mirada al de ojos azules y respondió:

-Así es Nott, lo supe apenas hasta hoy, mis Padres me lo informaron en la mañana.

-Enhorabuena-exclamó Theo, volviéndose a sentir un silencio incomodo en aquel rincón.

-¿Por qué no te sientas Draco?-esta vez la Pelinegra se dirigió a su amigo.

Draco tomo otro de los sillones libres y se dejó caer, todos le miraban en ese momento y lo que más deseaba es que el tren partiera de una puta vez. Comenzó a sentirse ahogado en aquel lugar y decidió desabrochar el primer botón de su traje.

-Y cuéntanos Granger, ¿cómo estuvo tu intercambio en Beauxbatons?, he sabido que es una de las mejores Academias de Magia en Europa.- dijo Pansy casi de inmediato al ver la reacción que su amigo había tenido.

-Bueno no ha estado nada mal, pero prefiero mil veces por encima a Hogwarts, la verdad es que ya necesitaba regresar.- respondió la Castaña, regalando una mirada al rubio al pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

Ante ello Draco sintió un nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos se concentraban en aquellos labios rosados, y un deseo de besarla volvió a crecer dentro de él; para su alivio la puerta del vagón se oyó deslizar una vez más, y esta vez se vieron interrumpidos por Ernie Macmillan, Hanna Abbott y Padma Patil quienes una vez dentro llamaron a Luna, Theo y Pansy para pedirles que ayudaran a terminar de ajustar los horarios de las rondas nocturnas, y discutir acerca de algunas reglas, los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa, dejando atrás a la castaña y al rubio.

Hermione se limitó a regresar a su lectura del Tomo II de Magia Avanzada, y Draco se dedicó a observarla en silencio desde el otro extremo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando el tren se empezó a mover, manteniéndose así durante todo el trayecto.

Y como si el tiempo hubiera transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar ojos, habían llegado a su destino.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

El tren al fin se había detenido en señal de que habían llegado a la estación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Los primeros en bajar del vagón fueron Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, seguidos de Lavender y Padma Patil, esta última era la mejor amiga de ella y según recuerda siempre la seguía a todos lados.

Ron por su parte se había quedado por unos momentos en el vagón esperando a la castaña para reunirse con Harry Potter.

-¿Vienes Hermione?-le cuestiono el pelirrojo a su amiga.

-En un momento los alcanzo Ronald, dile a Harry que no tardare, necesito acomodar algunos libros que tome prestados de la estantería.

Antes de salir el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de asentimiento a su amiga, y luego desvió su mirada al trio de serpientes que se encontraban al final del compartimiento, frunció el ceño y salió a pasos rápidos de aquel lugar.

Hermione se levantó de aquel sillón tomando los libros que le habían resultado interesantes para su lectura durante el viaje, pero solo había podido leer uno de ellos porque cierto rubio la miró durante todo el camino de tal manera que su mente no podía procesar nada.

-Nos adelantaremos a por Blaise, ¿te vemos donde siempre?- le dijo Pansy, hablando también por el castaño, al de cabellos rubios quien se encontraba frente a uno de los ventanales del vagón.

-Si Pansy, en un momento estoy con ustedes.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del vagón sin más.

Hermione estaba acomodando uno por uno los libros en la sección correcta, cuando una voz la sorprendió haciendo caer uno de los tomos de magia avanzada que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Nerviosa Granger?-le susurro el rubio al oído, haciendo que la castaña soltara un gemido silencioso que gracias a Merlín él no había alcanzado a escuchar.

Hermione se giró rápidamente tomando una distancia prudente entre ellos.

-En absoluto Malfoy, ¿porque debería de estarlo?

-Bueno, evidentemente estas temblando en estos momentos.

Y tal como lo había predicho Malfoy, la castaña temblaba levemente ante la cercanía del Rubio.

Sin poder reformular una respuesta de manera pronta, el ojigris se adelantó en aquella conversación:

-Supongo que te veré en la Torre de Premios Anuales, no me hagas esperar mucho Granger-siseó Malfoy guiñando coquetamente un ojo a la castaña y saliendo de aquel lugar con aire de grandeza.

Maldito hurón engreído, quien se creía para coquetearle de aquella forma.

Sin poder sacar aquellas palabras de su mente la castaña se agachó para recoger el libro que se le había caído, y terminó de acomodarlos todos en el librero, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida del vagón.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Salió de aquel tren y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes ya la esperaban en una de las bancas que tenía la estación.

-¡Hermione! ¿Realmente eres tú?-dijo el pelinegro recibiendo a su mejor amiga con un fuerte abrazo.

-Ay Harry, ¡claro que soy yo!,-devolviéndole el abrazo al ojiazul -¿En verdad he cambiado tanto como para que sea difícil reconocerme?-

-La verdad es que sí, ahora estas más alta y te ves más guapa-le respondió su amigo sin ningún otro tipo de intención en su comentario.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido Harry - le respondió la castaña sonrojándose levemente. -¿Por cierto donde están los demás?-

Aunque si bien durante su intercambio en Beauxbatons Hermione no había perdido contacto con sus amigos, necesitaba ponerse al corriente de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

-Ginevra y Neville se han adelantado con Luna al Castillo para apartar los mejores lugares en el Gran Comedor.-respondió Ronald ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Está bien, ya los reprimire llegando por no habernos esperado, ¿nos vamos?-se dirigió la castaña a ambos, quienes asintieron rápidamente y la empezaron a seguir para tomar el siguiente carruaje.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

El trio de oro había llegado al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la Mesa de Gryffindor en donde ya los esperaban Ginny, Luna y Neville. (Aunque Luna Lovegood fuera una estudiante de Ravenclaw, ya era costumbre verla sentada en la mesa de los leones para el desayuno o la cena).

-Ey Hermione mira eso!-se dirigió el ojiazul a su amiga, señalándole un lugar de la mesa en donde ya los esperaban.

Ginny y Luna sostenían una cartulina que habían hechizado con magia en donde aparecían unas letras que señalaban "BIENVENIDA HERMIONE" desapareciendo y dejando ver otras que decían "TE QUEREMOS".

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigas, a quienes llegó y casi asfixio en un abrazo. -¡Muchas Gracias chicas! ¡Son las mejores!, Gracias también a ti Neville!-

-No es nada Hermione, ¡sabes que te queremos! Ya estábamos ansiosas por que regresaras, ¡te extrañamos tanto!-le dedicó la pelirroja a su amiga.

-¡Yo también los quiero mucho a todos!, no saben cuánto necesitaba regresar, el viaje de regreso ha sido de lo ma… -Hermione había empezado a hablar cuando un viejo mago comenzó a tomar el uso de la palabra, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba ocupo su lugar en la mesa, siendo imitada por sus amigos.

-¡Sonorus!-pronunció aquel mago quien vestía una larga túnica color gris y un gorro algo parecido a una boina que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Sean bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts-se dirigió Albus Dumbledore a los presentes.

-En primer lugar debo recordarles que el pasillo del tercer piso se encuentra prohibido para todos aquellos que no pretendan sufrir una muerte aterradora.- _caras de pánico se habían apoderado de los alumnos de primer año, mientras unas risas ahogadas se pintaban en las caras de los estudiantes más grandes._ Asimismo, como cada año que empieza y como una facultad exclusiva del Director, me di a la tarea de designar a los dos estudiantes de Séptimo quienes compartirán el puesto de Premios Anuales este año. Esta chica y este chico fueron seleccionados por su rendimiento académico, excelente reputación como estudiantes, y por su personalidad honesta, buena y trabajadora. Me honra anunciarles que los puestos serán ocupados por la Señorita Hermione Jean Granger de la Casa de Gryffindor y el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy por parte de Slytherin, Enhorabuena par ambos. _-_

-¿Malfoy persona honesta y buena?, ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco el viejo?-siseó Ronald a Harry Potter, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, limitándose a sentir.

…-De igual forma, deben de saber que no se puede andar por los pasillos después de las 10:00 diez de la noche, cualquiera que sea descubierto por los Prefectos o Premios Anuales en tales circunstancias, tienen la indicación de ser llevados a mi oficina de inmediato.

-Asimismo la profesora Mcgonagall amablemente me ha informado que la Casa de Godric Gryffindor será la anfitriona para este año en el baile de Navidad, así que los leones deberán de lucir sus mejores pasos de baile.- apenas había mencionado la palabra baile cuando una serie de murmullos comenzó a apoderarse de aquel Comedor, la mayoría eran de las chicas quienes se miraban en complicidad unas a las otras, la reacción de los chicos por su parte era de preocupación, tenían que conseguir una pareja antes de que alguien más se las ganara.

Hermione al oír decir estas palabras, sintió que dos ojos se habían clavado en su nuca, y como si supiera exactamente de quien se trataba giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí estaba él con sus profundos ojos grises que la miraban.

-¡Sileeeeeencio!-sentenció el de barbas plateadas, sin necesidad de conjurar un sonorus para ello.

-Ya para finalizar quisiera decir unas palabras antes de que el banquete sea servido-prosiguió Dumbledore al captar de nuevo la atención de los estudiantes.

-Tiempos difíciles nos aguardan, y solo seremos fuertes a medida de que estemos unidos, débiles a medida en que estemos divididos, el don de esparcir discordia y enemistad es muy grande, podemos combatirlo demostrando un lazo de amistad y confianzas igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de ideologías, costumbres y de idiomas no son nada si nuestros objetivos son idénticos y nuestros corazones están abiertos. Muy pronto tendrán que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil. Las personas no se dividen en buenos y en malos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestros corazones, lo importante sería qué parte decidamos que deba prevalecer. La comprensión es el primer paso para la aceptación, y sólo aceptando puede recuperarse. Recuerden que la felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de encender la luz.- Concluyó Dumbledore guiñando un ojo al final de sus últimas palabras.

El silencio se tornó sepulcral pues aquellas palabras dedicadas por el Director, los había puesto a reflexionar.

-Que inspirador-se dirigió en un tono irónico el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

Segundos después Albus Dumbledore pronunció las palabras favoritas que Ronald había esperado.

-Que comience el Banquete- Dumbledore había extendido sus manos blancas al pronunciar estas palabras y enseguida se aparecieron en las cinco largas mesas que adornaban el Gran Comedor, toda la comida que pudiera imaginarse en ese momento. Como plato fuerte había pollo horneado a la naranja, empanadas de calabaza, y pescado marinado. Entre las bebidas destacaba el vino para el profesorado, y el jugo de calabaza y de naranja para los alumnos. Y de postre había tartas de melaza, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, pastelillos de caldero, pastel de queso, y grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Ahhhh, quede completamente lleno-exclamó Ron soltando un fuerte suspiro y llevándose una mano a su estómago tratando de sobarse, a punto de vomitar todo lo que acababa de comer.

-Ronald deberías de controlar ese apetito tuyo- le regaño la castaña a su amigo, cuando se vio interrumpida por una bruja alta quien se había parado a su lado.

-Señorita Granger, que gusto verla de nuevo, podría acompañarme por favor a la Oficina del Señor Dumbledore-se dirigió a Hermione, mientras desviaba su mirada a un Ron que estaba a punto de vomitar

-Señor Ron, creo debería de ir a la enfermería, no se ve en un estado muy conveniente que digamos, las rondas están a punto de comenzar y necesita encontrarse bien para ello.

Ginny, Harry, y Luna soltaron un par de risas ante la observación de la profesora.

Segundos después Hermione se paró de su asiento para seguir a la Subdirectora del Colegio.

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Severus Snape se encontraba parado frente a su ahijado quien ya le dirigía una mirada de fastidio por haber interrumpido sus alimentos, apenas había terminado con el plato fuerte, sin tener tiempo de probar el postre.

-Señor Draco, acompáñeme de inmediato – simples pero contundentes habían sido las palabras del Profesor Snape.

Draco se limitó a despedirse de sus amigos y comenzó a seguir a su Padrino con dirección a la Oficina del Director.

Hermione Granger y la profesora Mcgonagall habían arribado apenas con unos segundos de diferencia respecto de Draco Malfoy y el Profesor Snape, por lo que ambos entraron al mismo tiempo a la Oficina del Director.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, tomen asiento por favor.- se dirigió el albino a ambos.

Ambos sabemos porque los he mandado a llamar. Ahora que ambos compartirán la Torre de los Premios Anuales debemos dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro.

Dicho esto, Hermione tomo asiento en una de las sillas libres que yacían frente al escritorio del Director, seguida de Draco quien repitió la misma acción, ambos sabían que sería una larga charla.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mil disculpas por no actualizar, pero estuve estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a Posgrado.**

 **Mañana Viernes y Sábado presento. Espero que todo salga bien.**

 **Gracias por la espera. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **A leer! :)**

 **CAPITULO 7**

– Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy- se dirigió el Profesor mirando a ambos estudiantes.

–Naturalmente, uno de los privilegios de ser designado como Premio Anual, es que vivirán en la Torre de los Premios Anuales durante todo el curso. Si por alguna razón desean dejar la Torre tendrán que informar a los Jefes de Casa, las circunstancias y motivos especiales por los cuales llegaron a esa decisión y en su caso ellos podrán aprobar o rechazar dicha decisión. – Sin poder evitarlo Granger y Malfoy se miraron ante las últimas palabras del Director.

–Asimismo, podrán hacer uso del baño de los prefectos del tercer piso en cualquier momento. Podrán quitar o dar puntos a los estudiantes de cada una de las casas, valorando mediante una sana critica las circunstancias por las cuales llegaron a ello. De igual manera, podrán evaluar las labores de los Prefectos de cada casa al momento de realizar las rondas nocturnas; tendrán la oportunidad de llevar materias extras o clases particulares si así lo desean.

–¿Alguna duda?–cuestionó el barbas plateadas, esperando alguna reacción en la castaña y el rubio, quienes se limitaron a mover la cabeza en sentido negativo

–Bien, creo que es todo de mi parte, cualquier información más detallada acerca de sus obligaciones, o privilegios deberán consultarlo con la Profesora Mcgonagall en caso de Usted Señorita Granger, y para Usted Señor Malfoy con el Profesor Snape; si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que tratar–y de esta forma se despidió de ellos desapareciéndose de aquel Despacho.

Un silencio incomodo que duró poco se había empezado a formar en aquel lugar, cuando la Profesora Mcgonagall se adelantó en hablar:

–Bien Señorita Granger, deberá irse a la Torre de los Premios Anuales desde este momento, sus cosas ya se encuentran ahí, no intente buscarlas en la Sala de Gryffndor. – dirigiéndole una mirada dura a su estudiante, quien se limitó a asentir saliendo de aquel lugar.

–Severus, creo que el Señor Malfoy debe de hacer lo mismo–se apresuró la Profesora, cortándole la palabra a un Snape quien rodó los ojos soltando un silencioso bufido.

–Malfoy diríjase a la Torre, y no salga de ahí hasta mañana.– ante las palabras de su padrino, el de cabellos rubios se levantó de su lugar saliendo del Despacho con el típico aire de grandeza que lo caracterizaba.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Malfoy esbozaba una sonrisa interna, mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del Colegio tratando de alcanzar a cierta castaña. Por fin había llegado el momento que esperaba durante más de seis años, compartir la misma torre con Granger.

Recordó un poco el gran esfuerzo que había hecho durante la ausencia de Hermione para mejorar su conducta y así conseguir que lo nombraran Premio Anual. Si bien siempre había sido el mejor de la clase después de la castaña, su conducta nunca había ayudado mucho.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al recordar aquello, cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz que conocía muy bien.

–¿Porque tan sonriente Malfoy?, nunca imaginé que un Mortífago como tu albergara sentimientos por alguien–

Malfoy se detuvo secamente y sin pensarlo se dirigió a quien lo había llamado, tratando de contener el enojo que comenzaba a evidenciarse –Lamento decepcionarte pobretón, pero no es por ti, me gustan las mujeres, pero ahí tienes al cara rajada tal vez él pueda hacerte el favor– dicho esto el ojigris retomó su camino dejando atrás a un pelirrojo quien se había quedado parado con la cara hecha tomate, y apretando los puños de furia.

–Maldito Weasel–pensó, agradeciéndole a Salazar el haberse contenido de probar su blanco puño en la cara de él. –Jamás alcanzare a Granger–musitó entre dientes, mientras seguía recorriendo los pasillos para llegar a la Torre.

Sin poder encontrarse a la castaña en el camino, Malfoy llegó a la gran puerta de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, este acceso era muy parecido al de la Sala de los Menesteres. Era una puerta hecha de madera, su color café opaco la hacía parecer algo vieja, pero su gran altura la hacía lucir impotente de entre las demás.

Sin saber porque jodida razón se había quedado parado como idiota frente a la puerta, sin poder moverse, sin poder actuar, como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido un petrificus totalus.

–Tarta de melaza–pronunció el Rubio pensando en lo estúpida que era aquella contraseña.

La gran puerta que yacía frente a él se abrió lentamente y un nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él. Trago saliva antes de entrar, y su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose nervioso, podía darse cuenta de como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse, y como sus piernas empezaban a fallarle.

Para ser sinceros, no era algo común que Draco Lucius Malfoy el gran príncipe de Slytherin, se sintiera de aquella manera, era algo inusual, algo que nunca le pasaba, pero todo era a causa de ella.

Sí, Granger era la única persona que lograba ponerlo así.

El rubio no sabía que desear en ese preciso momento. Pensó que lo más prudente era desear que la castaña no se encontrara aún en aquella Torre, pues así eran menos las posibilidades de actuar como un jodido enamorado frente a ella. Pero otra parte de él, necesitaba que ya estuviera ahí, la sola idea de imaginársela despidiéndose de Potter y compañía lo enfermaba.

Sin mayores consideraciones entró en aquella Torre, y enseguida identificó el olor que más le gustaba, el que le pertenecía a ella.

Para su maldita sorpresa la castaña ya se encontraba en aquel lugar. Sabía que era una jodida sabelotodo que siempre cumple las órdenes de cualquier superior. La vieja jefa de Gryffindor le había ordenado que fuera directamente a la Torre, y por supuesto Granger había cumplido inmediatamente.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los dos sillones que había frente a la chimenea, leyendo enfrascadamente uno de los tomos de Pociones Avanzadas que llevaría durante su último año, que ni siquiera el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la inmutó.

–Pensé que estarías despidiéndote de Potty y compañía Granger–se dirigio el rubio, caminando hasta donde se encontraba la castaña.

–Es evidente que no lo estoy, Malfoy–le respondió la Castaña con algo de ironía, sin siquiera girarse para observarlo.

Sintiéndose jodidamente estúpido cambió de tema rápidamente –¿Pociones Avanzadas Granger? será todo un reto competir contra mí, no puedes negar que soy el mejor en ello–reformuló, intentando que la castaña lo mirara.

Hermione sonrió aprovechando que se encontraba de espaldas a él, al recordar el momento en el que había reconocido que Malfoy era el mejor en pociones.

–Si bueno, pues me interesa realizar carrera de Auror, y necesito obtener Extraordinario en el EXTASIS–Esta vez le respondió dedicándole una mirada.

–Tal vez pueda hacerte el favor y **darte** clases particulares Granger– Que mierda, ni lo había pensado, simplemente lo había soltado, provocando que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaran al instante.

Hermione en cuarto año había notado que Malfoy tenía una voz muy masculina que la hacía sonar sexy, y ahora que había puesto más atención a cada una de sus palabras, su mente le había dado otra connotación a aquel mensaje. Sí, Hermione tenía la hormona a su tope máximo. Estaba a un par de días de cumplir los dieciocho años, y aun era virgen en todos los sentidos y formas.

–Que mierda te pasa Hermione–se cuestionó a sí misma, –es sólo Malfoy–.

Malfoy quiso retractarse de aquello al sentir el doble sentido que podía dársele a aquella propuesta. Si bien, estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella, también su Madre se había encargado de educado para tener respeto hacia las mujeres.

Los dos tenían muy en claro que se encontraban en una etapa donde las hormonas podían traicionarlos, y más aún por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban:

 _Ambos eran Premios Anuales._

 _Ambos compartían la Torre._

 _Ambos vivirían solos por el resto del año._

 _Ambos eran solteros y;_

 _Ambos eran vírgenes._

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir algo, se dirigió Hermione a él, –Creo que debemos de discutir acerca de las Reglas para el uso de la Torre, ¿no te parece Malfoy?, dejaremos las clases particulares para después–. Concluyó la castaña dirigiéndole una mirada calculadora al rubio, quien tomó el otro sillón que yacía frente a la chimenea.

Lo primero en lo que coincidieron es que aquella sería una larga noche…

CONTINUARÁ.

\- . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS.

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Perdón por la tardanza!**

 **Había tenido mil de pendientes, y hasta ahora pude sentarme a terminar de escribir**

 **este pequeño capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

 **CAPITULO 8**

En la Torre de los Premios Anuales, el reloj marcaba poco después de las 2:00 am y ellos aún seguían discutiendo acerca de las reglas para el uso de aquella Torre.

-Granger, por enésima vez, ¡no salgo con nadie!-le respondió el rubio conteniéndose la risa, ante la evidente actitud celosa de ella.

-De verdad que me trae sin cuidado tu vida amorosa Malfoy, solo te estoy diciendo que una de las reglas de la Torre será que no traigas a tus citas, o al menos no en mi presencia.-le refutó la castaña, poniendo un énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

Sí, al menos habían pasado cinco minutos discutiendo sobre esa dichosa regla. Pero es que Hemione Jean Granger seguía insistiendo con el tema una y otra vez, no podía siquiera evitar mencionar las conquistas de Draco, durante el cuarto año. Efectivamente, la castaña estaba al tanto de los movimientos del Príncipe de Slytherin, cosa que terminó de sorprender al ojigris. Si bien había tenido un par de conquistas en su cuarto año, ninguna fue más allá de lo que Granger se imaginaba.

Sí "El príncipe de las serpientes" seguía siendo jodidamente virgen.

-Bien Granger, no traeré a ninguna de mis citas en tu presencia. Pero tú me harás el favor de no traer al pobretón y al cara rajada a la Torre. Su sola presencia me altera.

-Sabes bien que son mis amigos Malfoy, pero de acuerdo no los traeré mientras tú estés aquí. Claro que Ginny y Luna podrán venir cuantas veces quieran estés o no-le dijo la castaña seriamente.

-Bien- le contestó el rubio levantando una mano en señal de asentimiento, -pero entonces Theo y Blaise también podrán venir cuando quieran-

-Por supuesto-dijo la castaña, mientras se paraba del sillón para guardar el tomo de Pociones Avanzadas que yacía en la mesita.

-Granger ya que hemos discutido todas las reglas, podríamos organizar tus clases particulares de pociones avanzadas ¿no crees?.- prosiguió el ojigris cambiando un poco el tono de sus palabras, al tiempo que seguía a la castaña con la mirada con el objetivo de ver su reacción.

Hermione se había detenido ante las palabras de Malfoy, y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse de inmediato, lo primero que pensó es que no le iba dar el gusto de ser su maestro. Pero luego recordó el momento en el expreso de Hogwarts donde se había dado cuenta que Ron y Lavender estaban juntos. Y es que no necesitaba atar tantos cabos para llegar a esa simple conclusión, pues el comportamiento celoso de ella se lo había dejado muy en claro.

Sin saber bien porque razón, la castaña se acercó al rubio hasta ponerse a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy- le susurró al oído segura de sí misma.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar aquel lugar, cuando se vio interrumpida por una mano sujetándola de la cintura.

La mano de él sobre su cuerpo, había causado algo inexplicable, como si alguien la hubiere petrificado en un instante, su respiración se comenzó a volver entrecortada y su cuerpo no podía responderle a ninguna de sus órdenes mentales, solo podía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su interior.

Aunque era verdad que Malfoy siempre le había parecido una persona narcisista, orgullosa, prejuiciosa e insoportable, también aceptaba que tenía un gran atractivo físico. La mayoría de las chicas de Gryffindor se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo hablando de chicos, le parecía increíble que tuvieran una lista de los más guapos del colegio, y de la cual era él quien la encabezaba; incluso hasta su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley había aceptado lo guapo que era.

Además de que era alto, Malfoy tenía un gran cuerpo atlético producto de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, cosa de la que se había dado cuenta en su tercer y cuarto año, cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin practicaban a la misma hora.

Y luego estaban sus perfectos cabellos rubios, que hacían juego con sus ojos grises, y que podían provocar que cualquier mujer perdiera la cordura, como ella lo estaba empezando a hacer.

 _-Por Dios Hermione en que estás pensando-_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras se sentía completamente cómoda con la situación de Malfoy tomándola de esa forma. Se mordió el labio inferior, como consecuencia de los nervios que se habían empezado a apoderarse de ella, cuando su voz la hizo soltar un respingo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Granger-, le dijo en forma de susurró el ojigris, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, pintando la sonrisa ladeada que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Luego de unos segundos fue soltando lentamente su agarre, mientras veía dirigirse a una castaña hacia las escaleras que daban a sus habitaciones.

Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y decidió que era el momento de subir a su habitación. De alguna forma se sintió satisfecho con lo acababa de pasar, pues si bien no forzaría las cosas, para él ya era un gran avance que Granger no le hubiera respondido con una cachetada.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hermione apenas había cerrado la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a la cama tirándose sobre ella. Por increíble que lo parezca, no se sentía de ninguna manera culpable con lo acababa de pasar allá abajo. Pero sí se sentía confundida de alguna forma; pues aunque era verdad que había estado enamorada de Ronald por años, también lo era que, no había sentido incomodidad alguna con el actuar del Rubio.

Mil preguntas se empezaron a formar en su cabeza en ese momento, ¿de verdad seguía estando enamorada de Ron?. Su respuesta no tardo tanto tiempo en llegar, sabía que si así lo fuera, el encontrarlo con Lavender le hubiera provocado celos o algún otro tipo de sentimiento, pero ninguno de ellos había aparecido cuando los vio en el vagón de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales.

Además de ello, no podía asimilar aún que Malfoy hubiere mostrado cierto interés en ella, ¿clases particulares? _Que estupidez_ -pensó. Tal vez al rubio se le había zafado un tornillo, o simplemente quería jugar con ella, como con todas las chicas que alcanzó a conocerle antes de irse de intercambio. Qué demonios podía hacer un sangre pura elitista y prejuicioso como él, relacionándose con una traidora a la sangre como lo era ella, de seguro que sí se le había zafado pero no solo uno sino mil tornillos.

Hermione suspiró en un intento de dejar de pensar en aquello, para tratar de dormir pues eran casi ya las 3:00 de la madrugada, y en unas horas empezarían las actividades académicas. Sólo se levantó de la cama para quitarse lo que llevaba puesto, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, se acostó nuevamente, tomando la varita que yacía sobre la mesita que tenía a un lado para conjurar un hechizo que había hecho desaparecer la luz de la habitación, para luego depositarla nuevamente en su lugar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Malfoy subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, pero detuvo su paso a la mitad del camino al recordar que no le había preguntado a Granger cuál de las habitaciones le pertenecía a ella.

 _-Mierda-_ se maldijo internamente, al saber que era muy probable que la castaña ya se encontrara durmiendo.

Que jodidos iba a hacer ahora. Si entraba a la habitación equivocada y Granger lo descubriera sería el final de lo que nunca hubiera podido siquiera comenzar.

Tragó saliva al llegar al final de aquellas escaleras, las cuales daban al pasillo en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, una frente a la otra.

Se dirigió lentamente hasta acercarse a una de las puertas, con la intención de buscar algún signo que identificara que la misma le perteneciera a él o a la castaña.

Soltó un bufido al no haber encontrado nada, y luego se giró para acercarse a la que quedaba enfrente. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era que Granger hubiere utilizado algún hechizo para cerrarla, pero solo quedaba comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Se sintió un poco nervioso ante tal situación, y dudaba seriamente en cómo llevar acabo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin mayores consideraciones giró la manija que se encontraba frente a él, y lentamente abrió aquella puerta.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente, al ver aquella escena. Granger plácidamente dormida sobre la cama, en ropa interior. Sí en ropa interior.

Gracias al reflejo de la luz de la Luna que alumbraba su cama, se dio cuenta que vestía unas diminutas panties de encaje color rosa pastel, y un sostén que combinaba perfectamente con aquello. Jamás hubiera imaginado que a la castaña le gustaba dormir de aquella forma.

Recordó inmediatamente lo sucedido por la mañana en la plataforma 9 y ¾, en donde se había percatado de las nuevas curvas que se habían desarrollado en ella. Y ahora por fin podía comprobarlo.

Ella se encontraba dormida boca abajo, con una de sus piernas sobre una almohada y una de sus manos abrazando otra de ellas. Su respiración parecía tranquila, y dormía de una forma tan pasible, que podía provocarle tanta paz a cualquiera.

- _Demonios Granger_ -pensó inmediatamente, mientras un bulto comenzaba a hacerse evidente en su entrepierna.

De haberse querido comportar como un verdadero gilipollas, hubiera seguido recorriendo aquellas perfectas curvas que lo estaban consumiendo.

Maldiciéndose por lo que estaba haciendo, se giró para abandonar aquella habitación, sin que la castaña se hubiere percatado siquiera de que él había estado ahí.

O al menos eso creía él.

CONTINUARÁ…

. - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . -

Gracias Doris, por tu review 3


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Como la pasan? Espero que todo bien en sus vidas.**

 **Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer la espera por el capítulo. He estado tardando un poco en actualizar,**

 **pero debo decirles que tengo mil de pendientes. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que seguiré la historia hasta el final.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. 3 Y gracias también a tí que lees.**

 **Espero les guste este pequeño capítulo. Veamos quien le ha atinado a lo que pasó después de que Malfoy intentara abandonar**

 **la habitación de la leona.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Draco se maldijo a sí mismo al dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación, pues había cerrado la puerta al entrar. _No puedes estar más jodido-pensó._ Tragó saliva al tocar minuciosamente la perilla de la puerta, la cual sólo era cuestión de girarla para salir de aquel lugar, pero siempre que se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones todo le salía mal. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso al imaginar que si llegaba a hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos era por seguro que despertaría a Granger, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ver a una leona enojada por no dejarla dormir y más aún por invadir su privacidad.

Rogó a Salazar que aquel momento pasara rápido y que pudiera lograr salir vivo de ahí. Respiro profundo y empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta. -Que mierda-masculló entre dientes al darse cuenta que no podía abrirse. Su reacción fue voltear de inmediato a la cama de la castaña, pero al girarse se encontró a una castaña delante de él.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES EN MI RECAMARA HURÓN OXIGENADO!-gritó una molesta leona al rubio,

-Granger, no es lo que parece. Tú estabas… y Yo… y no me habías dicho cuál era mi recamara y se me hizo fac…-mierda seguro que ella no le iba a creer nada en ese momento, jamás había visto esa cara de fiera en ella, era la primera vez que veía a Granger con esa expresión, y para ser sinceros no deseaba aquello a nadie ni siquiera a Weasel.

-CUANTO TIEMPO TIENES AQUÍ EH HURÓN, EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN RAZONABLE PARA ESTO, Y LA EXIJO AHORA O TE JURO QUE…!

-¡Joder Granger, cálmate!, Te juro que no fue mi intención el colarme a tu habitación. Sabes que no necesito de eso. Simplemente nunca me dijiste cual era tu habitación, y tampoco sabía cuál era la mía, por esa razón entré a esta para ver si era la que me pertenecía. Pero tal como entré quise salir de inmediato, ante todo soy un caballero y al ver que te encontrabas en…- pero no termino sus palabras, al desviar su mirada al sostén de encaje que vestía.

-Por Merlín- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la de ojos marrones, al entender lo que Malfoy trataba de decir, su primer instinto fue llevarse ambos brazos cruzados al pecho para cubrirse.

–Po… podrías darte le vuelta Malfoy, necesito ponerme algo de ropa-le pidió la castaña con voz algo nerviosa, mientras se dirigía a la mesita que se encontraba a lado de la cama para tomar su varita y conjurar ropa decente.

Mientras se giraba, Malfoy pensó en como el rostro de Granger se había ruborizado violentamente al momento en el que él había desviado sus ojos hasta el nacimiento de los senos de ella. Se preguntaba cómo era que Granger no se había dado cuenta que seguía semidesnuda.

Jamás alguien se había ruborizado así ante él, y mira que no perdía su tiempo con las chicas. Tal vez seguía siendo virgen, pero en su lista había muchas chicas con las que ya había pasado el rato. Pero en cambio ella era diferente a las demás, su cara se había ruborizado al instante, y podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella ardía ante su mirada.

-Ya está, ya puedes voltear-le dijo una tímida castaña, mientras aún mantenía algo de rubor en sus mejillas, algo que Draco pudo notar muy bien.

-Granger, pregunta seria ¿cómo demonios hiciste para asegurar la puerta?, ¿acaso siempre estuviste despierta?, o ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí?, si literalmente roncabas como un maldito Troll.-le cuestionó el ojigris.

-Yo no ronco como un Troll Malfoy, simplemente tengo el sueño ligero- le refutó inmediatamente la castaña poniendo el gesto ceñudo que tanto la caracterizaba, -y lo que hice se llama magia no verbal, creí que lo sabrías al instante, no por algo compartes la Torre de Premios Anuales conmigo.-terminó de proyectarle la castaña manteniendo el ceño fruncido ante la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en el de cabellos rubios.

-Te lo puedo asegurar Granger, no es nada factible el decir que no roncas, porque estas jodidamente dormida, pero deberías escucharte algún día es realmente espantoso, doy gracias a Salazar que no dormimos juntos.-

-Lo que tú digas Malfoy…y bien ahora que ya sabes cuál es la habitación que te corresponde hazme el grandísimo favor de salir de mi recamara.-

-Uy pero que humor te cargas leona-

-Pues déjame decirte que no es nada agradable descubrir a un hombre invadiendo mi privacidad, y menos a altas horas de la madrugada-

-Entiende que no fue mi intención venir a tu habitación Granger, al menos no por mi propia voluntad. Simplemente me vi obligado. Lo siento de todas formas, que descanses-y sin más el rubio se giró y salió inmediatamente de aquella recamara.

Lo ultimó que escuchó la castaña, fue una puerta abrirse y cerrarse…

Decidió regresar a su cama, no sin antes asegurar la puerta. Lo que menos quería era otro incidente como el que acababa de suceder. Aunque tuvo que confesarse asimisma que aquello no le había molestado tanto como ella esperaba. Por una parte le resultaba de muy mal gusto que Draco hubiere entrado a su recamara sin tocar, pero otra parte de ella, la hacía sentirse extasiada al imaginarse la reacción del rubio al verla en ropa interior.

No quiso detenerse mucho a pensar aquello, pues sabía que podía martirizarse lo que quedaba de la noche con aquella situación.

Minutos después, se quedó profundamente dormida abrazada a su almohada, tal como la había encontrado el rubio momentos antes.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Era el primer día de clases en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y como era de esperarse Hermione Jean Granger se había levantado a las 5:30 de la mañana.

A pesar de que sólo había dormido dos horas, se sentía con mucha energía hasta el momento. Pidió a Merlín que así se mantuviera por el resto del día, o estaría muerta. Necesitaba toda esa energía para comenzar la semana, y así poder llevar a cabo todos los deberes de la escuela, tanto escolares como los relativos al puesto de Premio Anual.

Se paró de su cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. Dio gracias a cirse que tuviera uno personal, la sola idea de compartir el baño con el rubio le ponía los pelos de punta.

En ese momento deseaba tanto una ducha relajante, y quiso complacerse un poco; se acercó a la regadera y abrió la llave para que la tina se pudiera llenar lo suficiente, vertió dos gotas de un frasquito color verde esmeralda, las cuales llenarían de espuma y burbujas aquel lugar.

Mientras eso pasaba, la castaña acerco unos exquisitos jabones neutros de lavanda que se dedicó a oler soltando un profundo suspiro, allegó también su shampoo y su perfume favorito, este último se lo habían regalado por adelantado sus padres por su cumpleaños, el cual llegaría en pocos días.

Se quitó la ropa que vestía, y se metió en la tina. Paro el agua que salía de la regadera, y se dedicó a relajarse en aquel baño espumoso.

Terminó de asearse y salió del cuarto enredada en una toalla blanca, para dirigirse a su armario. Sacó su uniforme y con un encantamiento se lo puso. Regularmente, le gustaba vestirse de la forma muggle, pero al ser el primer día de clases, tenía varias prioridades que hacer antes de las clases, por eso no quería perder mucho tiempo arreglándose.

Una vez que estuvo lista, recogió la insignia de Premio Anual que estaba en una de sus mesitas y se la incrustó en su uniforme. Guardó su varita en la bolsa de su túnica, y tomo su bolso para bajar a la estancia de la Torre.

Al salir de su habitación, vio que la puerta de Malfoy se encontraba cerrada y no se escuchaba ruido alguno. _-Seguro que el hurón sigue dormido-_ pensó la Gryffindor.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones, y al llegar al último se sorprendió al ver al rubio sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-Buenos Días Granger-le espetó el Rubio, sin siquiera haberse volteado de su lugar para cerciorarse de que la castaña efectivamente estuviera ahí.

Pero lo que no sabía ella, era que la había reconocido inmediatamente por el olor a cerezas que desprendía y que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Buenos días también para ti Malfoy-le contestó la ojos marrones, acercándose al pequeño estante de libros que había a lado de los sillones.

-¿Has podido dormir bien?-prosiguió el Slytherin, parándose del sillón para dejar el Tomo de Magia Avanzada en librero donde estaba ella.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la pregunta del rubio, puesto que no pensaba que pudiera interesarle en lo más mínimo aquello.

-Emm, si lo suficiente. Otras veces he dormido menos, ¿y tú, como la has pasado?.-le contestó la castaña siguiendo con la mirada la cercanía del ojigris.

-Todo bien Granger, otras veces he pasado días enteros sin dormir.-le dijo el rubio, poniendo el tomo entre dos libros que habían en la primera división del estante.

-Me alegro…-ciertamente la leona no sabía que más decirle, sólo de recordar el como la había visto Malfoy hace algunas horas la ponía nuevamente nerviosa.

-B..ueno, creo que bajaré al Gran Comedor por algo de desayunar, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?, regularmente no hay nadie a esta hora, es muy temprano, por lo tanto no creo que haya inconveniente alguno.-

-Y yo creo que es tu jodido día de suerte Granger-le respondió el rubio tomando su túnica y su maletín que yacían sobre el sillón donde había estado momentos antes. Se dirigió a la gran puerta de aquella Torre, y buscó con la mirada a la castaña. –Después de tí...-le dijo Draco haciendo una pequeña reverencia apuntando con su brazo izquierdo la salida de la torre.

-No te creas tan importante Malfoy, esto lo hago porque debemos de aprender a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante. Ahora que somos Premios Anuales tenemos una responsabilidad compartida, por tanto sugiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz.-le respondió antes de salir de aquel lugar.

-Opino lo mismo Gryffindor. De mi parte no recibirás ninguna queja o reproche siempre y cuando cumplas con las reglas que acordamos ayer-

-Bien, cuenta con ello.-terminó la castaña dirigiéndose a la salida de la Torre, seguida por un alto rubio de profundos ojos grises, quienes se dirigieron al gran comedor en silencio.

CONTINUARÁ...

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Y bieeeeeeen! cómo les ha parecido el capítulo? Cuéntenmelo todo!

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Cualquier idea, comentario, u observación

no duden en decirmelo. Gracias a todas!

Nos leemos en el proximo cap :)


	11. Capítulo 10

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO! HOY VENGO RÁPIDO A DEJARSELOS:)**

 **ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAAS!**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Ambos dieron gracias a Merlín de que el Gran Comedor estuviera vacío a esas horas, con excepción de algunos profesores quienes iniciaban la rutina con horas de anticipación.

Hermione se frenó lentamente al ir entrando en aquel lugar, pues se encontraba en el dilema de elegir en cuál de las mesas debían sentarse, si en la del slytherin o en la de ella, pues aún y cuando ambos eran Premios Anuales, no tenían el privilegio de comer en la mesa de los Profesores.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque te detienes Granger?-le dijo casi en un susurro el rubio quien en ese momento se encontraba parado justo a un lado de ella.

-Pasa Malfoy que tenemos un problema.-le respondió la castaña haciendo contacto con la mirada del ojigris.

-Explícate leona-

-¿Es obvio no?, ¿en cual mesa nos vamos a sentar, en la tuya o en la de Gryffindor?-le cuestionó la castaña con cara de preocupación.

El Príncipe de las Serpientes se había quedado un momento pensado ante la pregunta de Granger. Era realmente complicado decidir en qué mesa se sentarían. Recordó que ni San Potter ni pobretón desayunaban a esas horas de la mañana. Pero, su mejor amigo Theodore Nott tenía la costumbre de caerse de la cama siempre. Nott se levantaba a la misma hora que el rubio y le gustaba desayunar muy temprano. Era por ello que dudaba un poco en llevarla a la mesa de Slytherin, pero al final decidió que era la mejor opción.

-Preferiría que en la de Slytherin-sugirió el. -Al menos Blaise, Pansy y Theo sabrían comportarse contigo. Por el contrario en la de Gryffindor no duraría ni un segundo sin que cara rajada y pobretón se me echaren encima.

Realmente era cierto que la mejor opción era la mesa de él, pero no porque sus amigos pudieran comportarse, sino porque ellos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos que guardaba por Granger.

-Razonable-le dijo la castaña dándole la razón al ojigris.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras que él le indicaba el lugar en donde podía sentarse, el cual quedaba justo enfrente de donde él se sentó.

Para Granger, le resultaba un poco extraño e incómodo estar en la mesa de las serpientes. Jamás habia estado ahí antes, pero comenzó a relajarse después de unos minutos.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - .

Era cerca de medio día y Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en la sala de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Tenía un tiempo libre entre clases y aprovechó para escribir una carta a sus Padres, ya que la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo.

Tomo un pequeño pergamino del Librero que se encontraba a lado de la chimenea, y comenzó a escribir con letra delgada y elegante.

" _QUERIDOS MAMÁ Y PAPÁ:_

 _DE ENTRADA QUISIERA OFRECERLES UNA DISCULPA PORQUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIRLES EN CUANTO LLEGUE AL COLEGIO COMO HABIA PROMETIDO, PERO ESTUVE REALMENTE OCUPADA DISCUTIENDO LAS REGLAS DEL USO DE LA TORRE DE PREMIOS ANUALES CON MI COMPAÑERO._

 _SÍ, TENGO UNA TORRE PARA COMPARTIR CON EL OTRO PREMIO ANUAL. Y ESA PERSONA ES NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE DRACO MALFOY. ¿PUEDEN CREERLO?. LA VERDAD ES QUE YO SI ME IMAGINABA QUE HABIA POSIBILIDADES DE QUE FUERA ÉL, PORQUE AUNQUE ME CUESTE ACEPTARLO ES UNA PERSONA MUY INTELIGENTE, Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME SUPERA EN POCIONES, PERO POR LO QUE SÉ SU MENTOR ES EL PROFESOR SEVERUS SNAPE, USTEDES SABRAN ENTONCES DE QUE HABLO._

 _CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LO QUE VA DEL DÍA HA ESTADO PERFECTAMENTE. DESPERTÉ MUY TEMPRANO Y DESAYUNÉ CON MALFOY EN EL GRAN COMEDOR. ESPERO QUE NUESTRA RELACIÓN SE SIGA MANTENIENDO ESTABLE, YO ESTOY TOTALMENTE DISPUESTA A ELLO, ME CANSA PELEAR O DISCUTIR POR CUALQUIER COSA, ESPERO QUE ÉL PIENSE LO MISMO._

 _SIENDO SINCERA LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO, PERO YA NECESITABA REGRESAR A HOGWARTS Y VER A MIS AMIGOS._

 _ALGUIEN VIENE, DEBE SER ÉL._

 _ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO!_

 _ESCRIBANME. LOS AMA HERMIONE._

-Que escribías Granger- dijo el Rubio mirando como Hermione enrollaba el pergamino, y lo metía en su bolso.

-Sólo le escribía una carta a mis Padres, ya que ayer no pude hacerlo-respondió sarcástica la castaña insinuando la velada que habían tenido.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí?, pensé que estarías aprovechando el tiempo libre con tus amigos-agregó ella.

-¡Los he visto todo el verano Granger! Yo también necesito mi espacio personal-le dijo simplemente.

-Honestamente espero que resulte Malfoy.- Ahora si me disculpas, llevaré esta carta a la lechucería, seguro que Derius se encuentra descansando ahí.-le contestó la castaña tomando su bolso en señal de que saldría de aquél lugar.

-Bien, supongo que te veré en clase-

-Por supuesto- dicho esto Hermione abrió la puerta y salió de aquella Torre sin mirar atrás.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - .

Derius le ululó felizmente a Hermione desde el pedestal que tenía asignado y después se colocó en la ventana, pues sabía que tendría que hacer una entrega a sus dueños. Granger por su parte supo que la había estado esperando para verla antes de irse a cazar. La acarició por unos momentos, y luego colocó el pergamino en su pico.

-Derius, es para mis Padres, ¿podrías hacérselas llegar?, ve con cuidado por favor.

En modo de asentimiento, Derius ululó una última vez a su dueña y se fue volando rumbo a su destino.

Hermione por su parte se dirigió a las mazmorras a su clase de Pociones Avanzadas, por fin podría ver a Harry y a Ronald.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - .

El trio de oro se había podido reunir antes de que comenzara la clase de Pociones Avanzadas con el Profesor Horace Slughorn. La mazmorra estaba, inusualmente, ya llena de vapores y olores extraños. Harry, Ron y Hermione inhalaron interesadamente mientras pasaban al lado de grandes y burbujeantes calderos. . Escogieron la más cercana al caldero de color oro que emitía uno de los más atractivos olores que Harry alguna vez hubiera olido: en cierta forma le recordó que olía a su comida favorita "torta de melaza", al olor de la madera de las escobas y algo florido que pudo haber olido en la Madriguera. Se encontró respirando muy lenta y profundamente, ya que el humo de la poción parecía satisfacerlo como la bebida. Una gran satisfacción lo llenó, sonriéndole abiertamente a sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa, perezosamente.

Aprovechando que Harry se encontraba más atento a los olores que desprendía aquél caldero dorado, Ron llamó la atención de Hermione con la mirada, como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo.

-¿Te pasa algo Ronald?- le cuestionó su amiga.

Ella lo conocía perfectamente, no importaba que hubiera estado dos años lejos de ellos. Ni siquiera todo ese tiempo era suficiente para olvidar cada gesto de ellos.

-Debes de alejarte de Malfoy, Hermione.-le dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ron?-le respondió la castaña sintiendo de repente un gran peso en el estómago, y dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro en busca de respuestas.

-Sólo prométeme que mantendrás tu distancia-le insistió, dedicándole a una mirada de preocupación.

-Ron me estas asustando, ¿de qué demonios hablas?, ¿Acaso tu sabes algo Harry?-comenzó a bombardear la castaña con preguntas hacia sus amigos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y el Profesor Slughorn apareció en la puerta. Mientras avanzaba hacia la sala, su gran bigote de morsa se curvaba por encima de su radiante boca y saludó a Harry con particular entusiasmo.

Momentos después fueron arribando los cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin, Draco primero (quien había buscado con la mirada a la castaña) seguido de Blaise, Thedore y Pansy, quienes tomaron una mesa juntos, al igual que los cuatro Ravenclaw, y cuatro Hufflepuff, entre los que se encontraba Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood y Ernie Mcmillan.

—Y bien, y bien, y bien,— dijo Slughorn, llendo a través de los calderos que oscilaban diversos vapores trémulos.—Saquen las balanzas todo el mundo y el equipo de pociones y no olviden su libro de Pociones Avanzadas...—

-Ahora bien,-dijo Slughorn, regresando al frente de la clase e inflando su ya abultado pecho, -he preparado algunas pociones que ustedes deben observar, solo por interés, ya saben. Este es el tipo de cosas que ustedes deben poder hacer una vez que completen sus EXTASIS. Deben haber escuchado acerca de éstas, aun si no lo han hecho. ¿Alguien me dice qué es esto?- Indicó el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry se empinó en su asiento y vio algo similar a agua en efervescencia dentro del caldero. La mano de Hermione se levantó antes que cualquier otra, haciendo que Slughorn le diera la oportunidad de responder.

-Es Veritaserum, Profesor, una poción incolora e inodora que fuerza a quien la beba a decir la verdad,-dijo Hermione.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!-dijo Slughorn felizmente ante la inteligencia de su alumna.

-Ahora,- continuó, señalando el caldero próximo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, -esta de aquí es muy conocida... Presentada en algunos de los últimos folletos del Ministerio también... ¿Quién puede decirme de que se trata?-

La mano de Hermione fue la más rápida otra vez. -Poción multijugos, señor,-respondió como si tuviera memorizado todo el libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

-¡Excelente, excelente! Ahora, ésta de aquí... ¿Sí, querida?-, dijo Slughorn, ahora viéndose ligeramente aturdido, mientras la mano de Hermione nuevamente estaba en el aire. -¡Es Amortentia!-

Ciertamente lo es. ¿Parece casi tonto preguntar,-dijo Slughorn, quien miraba poderosamente impresionado, -¿pero asumo que usted sabe lo que hace?-le volvió a cuestionar.

-¡Es la poción de amor más potente en el mundo!- dijo Hermione sin dudar.

-Se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae, puede oler a hierba recién cortada, a pergamino nuevo y un poco a cerez-Pero ella se sonrojó ligeramente y no completó la frase.

Draco había levantado inmediatamente su vista buscando hacer conexión con la de la castaña, cuando esta pronunció la última palabra que no había podido completar.

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre querida?- dijo Slughorn ignorando la vergüenza de Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, señor.-

-¿Granger? ¿Hija de los señores Granger?, quienes sostienen altos cargos en el Ministerio de Magia?-

-Así es Señor-le respondió la castaña sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Fui Profesor de sus Padres, señorita Granger, me encantaría que pudiera darles un gran saludo de mi parte-

-Así será Señor-

-Pues bien, veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor, Señorita Granger,-dijo Slughorn con entusiasmo.

La conciencia de Malfoy parecía estar en otro mundo, pero en realidad se había quedado pensando en los olores que Hermione había reconocido de la amortentia. Maldijo un poco el hecho de que ella se había interrumpido justo cuando estaba por mencionar el olor a "cerezas".

-Amortentia realmente no crea amor por supuesto. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. No, esto simplemente causará una obsesión o poderoso apasionamiento. Es probablemente la poción más peligrosa y energética en este salón –oh sí, – dijo, inclinando la cabeza gravemente hacia Blaise y Nott, quienes se encontraban sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Y ahora, -dijo Slughorn, -es hora de que empecemos a trabajar.-

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - .

Las clases por fin habían terminado para todos, y lo primero que Hermione quería hacer era darse un buen baño, para después bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor y realizar las rondas nocturnas.

Aún seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué le habría pedido que se alejara de Malfoy? ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo en que ella no estuvo en Hogwarts?.

De verdad que necesitaba relajarse. Así que prefirió darse una ducha y utilizar uno de sus privilegios como Premio Anual para hacer uso del baño de prefectos.

-Caput draconis- Hermione entró en el baño, y se quedó sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El baño de prefectos tenía una gran piscina en medio, con cientos de grifos de oro que tenían incrustados a sus lados las figuras representativas de cada casa, que desprendían burbujas de jabón de diferentes colores. Ella jamás había estado en aquel baño, y ya se sentía realmente relajada con solo entrar.

-¿Qué demonios?-pronunció el rubio soltando un bufido al escuchar que alguien había entrado en aquel lugar.

La castaña se dispuso a quitarse la ropa que vestía, y al quedar completamente desnuda entró en aquella piscina. El agua estaba perfectamente adaptada a la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo; nadó un poco a través de ella tratando de relajarse, y momentos después se hundió por unos segundos.

Malfoy salió del vestidor que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto de baño para ver de quien se trataba. Y entonces la vio…

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todaaaaaaaaaas! Bonito día, espero la esten pasando muy bien.**

 **Les dejo el capitulo siguiente. Hay un poco de contenido sexual, así que quedan**

 **advertidas! Espero lo disfruten! no dejen de comentar.**

 ***Algunas escenas son de acuerdo al libro de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo***

 **CAPITULO 11**

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?, Tenía a Granger a unos metros de él totalmente desnuda en la piscina, él en toalla parado como un jodido trol sin saber qué hacer y con un mayor problema entre sus piernas que comenzaba evidenciarse.

Se sentía precoz al darse cuenta que la castaña lo ponía así en segundos. Y mira que había tenido algunas experiencias sexuales durante el colegio, pero nadie había logrado acercarse a aquella sensación.

Trago saliva con el objetivo de ahogar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, y su respiración comenzó a volverse pausada para evitar hacer ruido alguno.

Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes y sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tal vez el Malfoy cretino de cuarto año se escondería en los vestidores para observarla y esperar a que se fuera, pero ella no era una chica cualquiera, era Hermione Granger, la chica de la que se había enamorado desde primer año. La deseaba profundamente, en todos los sentidos, y el tenerla desnuda en la piscina no ayudaba demasiado a concentrarse.

¿Pero cómo se supone que saldría de ahí sin hacer un solo ruido?. ¿Cómo jodidos iba a ser eso sin que la perfecta sabelotodo de Granger se diera cuenta?.

-¡Piensa Malfoy, piensa!, por favor no vayas a cometer una estupidez, o vete despidiéndote de cualquier oportunidad con Granger-susurró para sí mismo, mientras trataba de evitar que su vista se desviara nuevamente hacia la castaña.

Demonios, ni siquiera se podía concentrar porque la imagen de ella desnuda venía a su mente una y otra vez. ¡Joder! Y es que Hermione tenía una piel acaramelada hermosa. Aunque se encontraba de espaldas, era suficiente para imaginarse su perfecto cuerpo…

Interrumpió su pensamiento que no le ayudaba en nada, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea, una imprudente, pero potencialmente maravillosa idea.

Enfocó su mente en un lugar específico en que deseaba estar, comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo aplastado y en automático apareció en su habitación de la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Efectivamente, Malfoy había utilizado la Aparición para salir de aquel lugar. Si bien la aparición estaba permitida dentro de los Castillos de Hogwarts, también lo era que sólo aquella persona que hubiere aprobado el examen y obtenido su licencia podía hacerlo legalmente.

Al diablo con ello. Él aun no tenía su licencia, pero podía aparecerse perfectamente. No por nada había sacado la calificación más alta en el examen.

Rogó a Salazar porque Hermione no se hubiere dado cuenta de ello.

Había aparecido justo en el pasillo de su habitación, y su respiración comenzó a tomar un ritmo normal. Abrió la puerta de la recamara y entró en ella, dejándose caer sobre la gran cama que se encontraba perfectamente hecha.

Había estado a punto de hacer una estupidez, y se agradeció internamente el haberse contenido. Se sintió un poco abrumado con aquella situación y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era relajarse.

Quería descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar, pero un ardor entre sus piernas a consecuencia de lo erecto que se encontraba su miembro en esos momentos se lo impidió. Exigía que fueran desahogadas todas esas sensaciones que había acumulado en el baño de los Prefectos. Pensó un poco en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo era un hombre, y no podía quedarse con las ganas si podía terminar a su manera. Así que se recostó sobre las almohadas, y retiro la toalla que lo cubría. Con su mano derecha sostuvo su gran miembro erecto, quien amenazaba con explotar si no lo atendía en ese momento. Empezó de manera suave. Lentamente su mano (la cual apenas cubría un poco más de la mitad de su erección) comenzó a realizar movimientos de arriba abajo; imágenes de Granger desnuda comenzaron a inundar su mente, razón por la cual fue subiendo el ritmo de sus maniobras. Estaba totalmente sumergido en ello, y la sensación que le provocaba ello era realmente excitante. No deseaba terminar nunca. Demonios se iba a volver loco; así que comenzó a susurrar el nombre de la castaña, deseando que en lugar de su mano, fuera ella quien atendiera su necesidad. Siguió con el ritmo frenético de sus movimientos, y finalmente con el nombre de la castaña saliendo de su boca y un fuerte suspiro, llego al climax. Joder, se había sentido realmente bien aquello.

Una vez que hubo terminado, limpió las evidencias de aquel hecho, y se metió a la ducha de su dormitorio insonorizándolo. Realmente necesitaba tomar un baño en esos momentos.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _Minutos después…_

Hermione regresó a la Torre de Premios Anuales, luego de haber pasado un agradable rato en el baño de los Prefectos, y se dirigió a su recamara.

Pensó que se encontraría a Malfoy en la estancia, pero no fue así. Subió las escaleras que daba a sus habitaciones, y al llegar al pasillo observó la habitación del rubio cuya puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Por Dios Hermione, en qué demonios estas pensando-se regañó a sí misma por lo que deseaba hacer en aquel momento.

Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de entrar a la habitación de un chico. Si bien había estado muchas veces en la de Ron y en la de Harry, ellos eran como hermanos para ella.

Ginny siempre le decía que alguna vez tendría que hacerlo, era una de esas cosas de chicas que entraban en una lista de retos. Ella le había confesado que ya lo había hecho, e increíblemente no había sido el estar en la habitación de Harry.

-¿Malfoy?, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó Hermione antes de entrar a su habitación. Al ver que no hubo respuesta alguna por el rubio, entró muy sigilosamente.

Se dedicó a observar aquel lugar como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sus ojos viajaron de un lado a otro estudiando cada rincón de la misma. Se sorprendió de que la habitación de Malfoy fuera tan elegante por los colores verde esmeralda y plateado que la adornaban. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que el ojigris era sumamente ordenado con sus cosas, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Dudó un poco en echar un vistazo a su gran armario, pero finalmente se decidió abriéndolo con el mayor sigilo posible. Actuaba de la mejor manera para esas situaciones, a tal grado que nadie podría darse cuenta de que había estado ahí.

Malfoy tenía la mayor parte de su closet llena de caros abrigos y trajes sumamente elegantes. Ella sabía perfectamente que el rubio tenía un gusto de lo mejor. Siempre iba bien vestido para toda ocasión. Recordó el baile de navidad del cuarto año, y memoró lo interesante que se veía él. Frunció el ceño al saber que nada de eso servía, pues detrás de esa ropa había un chico demasiado arrogante, inteligente, pero al fin y al cabo arrogante.

Estuvo por unos momentos más y creyó que había estado suficiente en ese lugar. Realmente alcanzaría para tachar de su lista lo que acababa de hacer-pensó sonriendo de satisfacción.

Apenas recorrió una de las puertas del closet para cerrarla, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del baño. Al instante sintió como su sangre bajo hasta sus piernas, y su mente se bloqueó por completo. Sus piernas apenas le respondieron haciéndola entrar al armario y entonces lo cerró lentamente; su respiración comenzó a volverse entre cortada, y podía sentir algo parecido al vértigo.

Decidió ver por las rendijas del closet de Malfoy, y entonces se llevó una mano hasta su boca.

¡Merlín!-pensó. El rubio estaba parado justo enfrente del armario, completamente desnudo. La mirada de Hermione viajó hasta la entrepierna del ojigris en automático, y se sonrojó violentamente al notar el gran tamaño de su miembro.

-Hermione tienes mejores cosas en que pensar en este momento- se dijo así misma. El instinto de la castaña entonces fue moverse hacia el extremo del armario, en donde sería más difícil que él pudiera verla.

Draco abrió el armario y tomó la primera ropa que estaba frente a él.

Gracias a Merlín, no se había detenido a elegir que ropa sería la perfecta para bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraban en el mismo closet, y tomó algo de ropa interior. Fue lo primero que se puso, y con suma lentitud continuó vistiéndose poniéndose los pantalones de seda negros, y una camisa de terciopelo color gris, gris como sus profundos ojos nublados.

Tomó una fragancia que se encontraba en su mesita de lado de la cama, y se roció un poco de ella. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, buscó su varita para bajar a cenar.

Momentos después no hubo nada más que una castaña abochornada conteniendo más de un jadeo.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

El techo del Gran Salón estaba de un azul sereno y veteado con difuminadas nubes, igual que el cielo visible a través de las altas ventanas.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto Hermione?-le cuestiono la pelirroja. -Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte a la Torre.-agregó.

-Yo…sólo.. me quede dormida, eso es todo.-le respondió ella.

-¿Segura que sólo fue eso?- le reformuló su mejor amiga, quien dudaba totalmente de la excusa de la castaña. Tenía siete años de conocerla, y sabía perfectamente cuando mentía. Pero decidió no presionarla más para que le dijera la verdad.

-¡Si Ginevra sólo fue eso, lo juro!- le dijo Hermione, evitando voltear a la mesa de Slytherin, y recordar el momento en que vio a Malfoy desnudo, con su gran miembro.

-Casi me empiezo a imaginar que cierto rubio pudo tener algo que ver en qué te hayas retrasado-le contestó en son de broma, ignorando que era totalmente cierta su ironía.

-Por supuesto que no Ginny. Ya te lo he dicho sólo me he quedado dormida.-

-Bien, bien, relájate amiga- le contestó con risa burlona la pelirroja.

-Por cierto Hermione quisiera de tú ayuda con un ensayo que me ha encargado el Profesor Binns. Eres la mejor en Historia de la Magia, y sabes que esas cosas me aburren totalmente. ¿Habría inconveniente si paso por la Torre, y me ayudas con algunos temas?-

-Está bien Gin, pero tengo rondas a las 11:00, antes de esa hora soy toda tuya.-

-Bien apurémonos en cenar entonces-

Las chicas cenaron con Harry y Ron quienes arribaron momentos después de ellas. Comieron un poco de todo. Esta vez los elfos se habían lucido con el banquete. Pues Hermione cenó su comida favorita "lasagna", acompañada de un poco de puré y espagueti. De postre había bolas de nieve, y tartas de chocolate. Y de tomar, algo de vino y agua fresca.

Se despidieron de los chicos, y se dirigieron a la Torre de Premios Anuales para hacer el ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

Dio gracias a Merlín de que el rubio se encontrara en su habitación en aquel momento.

Las chicas comenzaron a tomar apuntes de los libros, y la pelirroja empezó a escribir con delicada letra en un largo pergamino el ensayo. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y su reloj marcó las 11:00 de la noche. Se despidió de Ginny acompañándola a la puerta, y esta le agradeció enormemente su ayuda. Regresó para tomar su varita y esperar a que Malfoy bajara de su habitación para realizar las rondas nocturnas.

-Bien Granger, estoy listo-dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola con un susurro detrás de su oreja.

-Vamos Malfoy- se limitó a señalar la castaña, evitando hacer contacto con su mirada.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _Al día siguiente…_

Mientras comían avena, huevos y tocino, Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione sobre su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ella sólo se limitó a escucharlos, y era algo que no les molestaba a ellos, pues sabían perfectamente que a su amiga no le agradaba mucho hablar de eso.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a mi primer clase, ya voy retrasada-se dirigió Hermione a ellos, interrumpiendo su plática. –Nos veremos en Defensa en un rato más- añadió saliendo del gran comedor a paso apurado.

Una hora más tarde Harry y Ron, dejaron el Gran Comedor, que se encontraba iluminado por los rayos del sol y fueron hacia la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuatro pisos más abajo.

La única persona que se encontraba en esos momentos era Hermione, quien cargaba con grandes libros.

-Nos dieron mucha tarea en Runas Antiguas,- dijo ansiosamente cuándo Harry y Ron se unieron a ella. -¡Un ensayo de quince pulgadas, dos traducciones, y tengo que leer estos para el Jueves!-

-Lástima, -bostezó Ron.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Herms?- se ofreció el pelinegro para cargar los libros de la castaña.

-Estoy bien Harry.- le contestó dedicándole una sonrisa. -Apuesto a que Snape nos dará montones de tarea.-La puerta del aula se abrió mientras hablaba y Snape entró al corredor, con su cetrina cara enmarcada, como siempre, por dos cortinas de grasiento pelo negro. Se hizo silencio de inmediato. -Adentro,- dijo.

Una vez que estuvo la clase llena, el Profesor se dirigió a sus estudiantes-...Ustedes son, creo, completamente neófitos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal?-La mano de Hermione se levantó hacia el aire. Snape se tomó su tiempo volviéndose a mirar a todos los demás, asegurándose de no tener ninguna opción, antes de decir concisamente, -Bien ¿Señorita Granger?-

-Su adversario no puede preveer la clase de magia que está a punto de realizar,- dijo Hermione, —lo que le da ventaja de una fracción de segundo.-

-Una respuesta copiada casi palabra por palabra del Libro Estándar de Hechizos, Sexto Grado,- dijo Snape despectivamente (en la esquina, Malfoy sonrió disimuladamente, Granger seguía siendo una completa sabelotodo y eso jamás iba a cambiar), -... pero correcta en las cosas esenciales. Sí, los que progresan en usar magia sin gritar el encantamiento ganan un elemento de sorpresa en sus hechizos. No todos los magos pueden hacer esto, por supuesto, es cuestión de concentración y de poder mental, algo de los que algunos...-su mirada permaneció fija maliciosamente en Harry una vez más -carecen.-

Harry le devolvió una mirada de odio a su maestro, conteniéndose de responderle en aquel momento.

-Ahora se dividirán en parejas, -siguió Snape, Un compañero intentará un hechizo contra el otro, sin hablar. El otro tratará de repeler el hechizo, también en silencio.

-Srita Granger, Sr. Malfoy- querrán hacernos el honor como Premios Anuales.

Malfoy se veía enojado, por lo que acababa de pedirle su Padrino. En qué demonios estaba pensando. Jamás tocaría a Granger de esa forma. Se limitó a forzar una singular carcajada sin sentido del humor, para guardar las apariencias. Lo último que necesitaba es que su Padrino supiera que estaba enamorado de la castaña.

Aunque Snape no sabía, Harry le había enseñado al menos a la mitad de la clase (todo los que había formado parte del E.D.) cómo realizar un Encantamiento Escudo el año anterior. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos alguna vez había efectuado el encantamiento sin hablar. Hubo una cantidad considerable de trampas, muchos susurraban el conjuro en lugar de decirlo en voz alta. Típicamente, en diez minutos Hermione se las ingenió para repeler el hechizo de piernas de gelatina que le había dirigido Draco, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, una hazaña que seguramente haría ganar veinte puntos para Gryffindor de cualquier maestro razonable, pensó Harry amargamente, pero Snape la ignoró. Pasó entre ellos mientras practicaban, parecía un murciélago crecido, como siempre, demorándose para observar a Harry y Ron en plena actividad.

-Prosigan…

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

CONTINUARÁ...

Y bien!, como les ha parecido el capítulo? La parte del contenido sexual fue maalaaaaaa lo sé,

pero nunca he escrito algo así. Vamos, critiquenme de una vez xD

No olviden dejar sugerencias y comentarios para que me ayuden

a retroalimentar la historia.

Gracias por los reviews 3

Nos vemos en la proxima.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

El ojigris le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado a la castaña cada vez que ella repelía de manera perfecta sus hechizos. De verdad que la leona era muy buena en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero él no se quedaba atrás, desviaba cada ataque de la Gryffindor tan pronto como lo recibía. Se sentía muy bien con aquella situación, y no por el hecho de que estaban en combate, sino porque tenía la completa atención de Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy con Hermione?-le cuestionó Ron a su mejor amigo. –¿Por qué está usando esa sonrisa malévola como hace con todas las chicas?-añadió el pelirrojo evidentemente molesto.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Ron, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos. ¡Vamos! Es Hermione, la más inteligente de nuestra edad, es probable que ya haya descifrado esa sonrisa.-le respondió Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro, tratando de seguir el ejercicio.

-No lo haces nada mal Granger, eres tan buena como yo-le dijo el rubio tratando de romper el hielo en aquel lugar. Y es que un día antes la había contemplado desnuda en el baño de Prefectos. Recuerdo que jamás borraría de su memoria.

Pero lo que no sabía él es que ella también lo había visto desnudo en su recamara, razón por la cual ambos habían estado practicando en silencio.

-Imagine que eras modesto, pero no a tal grado… y tú tampoco lo haces tan mal, Malfoy-le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa que empezaba a pintarse en su rostro. De verdad que ese rubio lograba desubicarla con sus comentarios.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene Señor Malfoy?- le recriminó su Padrino, borrando en automático la sonrisa del rubio. -No me sorprende que la Señorita Granger pueda contrarrestar sus hechizos con facilidad. –Debe utilizar las verdaderas artes oscuras y no simples conjuros que hasta el Señor Longbottom puede contrarrestar.

En respuesta, el príncipe de Slytherin le dirigió una dura mirada, mientras se reunía con Thedore y Blaise, quienes se encontraban en una de las esquinas del salón.

-La clase acabó. Háganme el favor de salir ordenadamente, y no como una bola de vándalos sin quehacer.

Dicho esto, todos los estudiantes fueron saliendo de manera tranquila del aula, unos se dirigieron a sus clases siguientes, y quienes tenían tiempo libre fueron al Gran Comedor y a la Biblioteca, este último lugar el cual era el favorito de la castaña.

¿Lo oyeron hablar sobre las Artes Oscuras? ¡Él las ama!..., es realmente odioso -dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo pudo haber logrado obtener la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -le dijo la castaña a sus mejores amigos, quienes la acompañaban rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Lo mismo digo, me imaginé que el puesto sería del Profesor Horace, pero pensé mal. Veamos el lado bueno, es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.-contestó amargamente el pelinegro.

-Por cierto Hermione, vimos a Malfoy sonriéndote perspicazmente cuando estábamos haciendo el ejercicio, ¿debemos preocuparnos?- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amiga.

-Para nada Ron, ya sabes cómo es él, se la pasa haciendo eso con todas las chicas del colegio desde que me fui a Beauxbatons, nada ha cambiado. Sólo sigue esperando a que las chicas se rindan ante sus encantos. Pero eso no funciona conmigo.- dijo de forma segura.

Pero detrás de lo dicho por la castaña se escondía un nerviosismo, que la hizo recordar el bochornoso momento en la habitación del rubio. Ella si que estaba a punto de ceder ante sus encantos, y no precisamente debido a su sonrisa.

-Si, bueno, pero aquí estaremos por cualquier cosa Herms, ehh- contestó Harry seguro de sí mismo.-

-Losé Harry, sé que siempre contaré con ustedes.-agradeció la castaña a ambos, rodeándolos por el cuello con sus brazos.

Cuando el trio de oro llegó a la biblioteca, los chicos dejaron que Hermione entrara. Si bien, ellos sólo iban lo necesario a la biblioteca, la castaña podía dormir todas las noches en aquel lugar si estuviera permitido.

-Bueno Herms, hasta aquí llegamos, ¿te veremos en el receso, verdad?-le dijo Ron a su amiga.

-Por supuesto Ronald, ahí nos vemos.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _Minutos después…_

La castaña se encontraba sentada en una mesita que se encontraba ubicada al fondo de la inmensa Biblioteca, leía de manera tranquila el Libro de Aritmancia que llevaban los estudiantes en séptimo año. Tomaba algunos apuntes, que se encontraban plasmados en su pergamino, mientras regresaba de nuevo a la lectura de aquella edición.

No se había dado cuenta que un apuesto chico de cabellos rubios y de mirada profunda la observaba desde el otro extremo.

-Granger, pensé que estos años en Beauxbatons te harían cambiar ciertas costumbres. Pero sigues siendo la misma sabelotodo de siempre.-le menciono el rubio acercándose al lugar donde estaba ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y su piel se erizó al instante con sólo escucharlo. Merlín, sólo él lograba sentir todo eso en ella con solo hablar. Y entonces tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarse de quien no podía.

Le tomó unos segundos tranquilizarse y por fin respondió.

-Lamentablemente no Malfoy, pero veo que tú si cambiaste en algo, ahora sé porque te nombraron Premio Anual, estas siguiendo mis pasos, muy bien.-le contestó ella, soltando una risa lo más natural posible. –Digo, ¿El Príncipe de las Serpientes en la biblioteca, a que se debe tal honor?-le dijo ella sosteniendo la mirada del rubio.

-Hmph- bufó el ojigris. –Sólo vine a acompañar a Theo por unos libros que necesitaba, y me había parecido ver una cabellera conocida _(había recordado el día en el andén cuando el tren estaba a punto de partir, en donde se encontró a la castaña, a la cual no hubiera reconocido al instante si no fuera por su aroma a cerezas. Ella había dejado de lado su cabello rizado que la caracterizaba, para tenerlo lacio)_ , así que decidí pasar a saludar, ¿no te molesta, o sí?-le dijo el rubio manteniendo la atención de ella.

-Malfoy, creo que es la peor excusa que me hayan inventado alguna vez. Si bien recuerdo, nunca haz acompañado a Nott a la biblioteca, sería entonces esta la primera vez.-

Era cierto que Theodore estaba buscando algunos libros, pero Malfoy no estaba ahí para acompañarlo.

-Granger, pasaron dos largos años desde que te fuiste, han pasado muuuuchas cosas creeme.

-¿Tal vez quieras contármelas?-le dijo la castaña, –Tengo un tiempo libre, ¿será suficiente?- agregó señalándole el asiento que estaba a lado suyo.

Él solo se limitó a pintar la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Su corazón volvió entonces a latir fuerte.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ron y Harry, quienes tenían varias horas libres, llegaron al Gran Comedor a matar el tiempo. Jugaron un poco de ajedrez mágico, mientras comían algunos aperitivos que había sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Buenos días Sr. Weasley, Potter,-se dirigió la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor a ellos. -Podrías acompañarme un momento Potter, por favor-agregó la Profesora.

-Se han inscrito otros cinco postulantes para el equipo de Quidditch. Sé que ya empezaron con los entrenamientos, pero de igual modo te pasaré la lista para que puedas organizar algunas pruebas en tu tiempo libre.-

-Excelente Profesora, también he estado pensando en algunos prospectos, tal vez este año si pueda convencer a Hemione de ingresar al equipo.

-Haga todo lo que pueda Señor Potter, ¡debemos tener a los mejores!-dijo esto a forma de despedida la bruja, quien se dirigió a la mesa de Profesores.

-¿Que fue todo eso Harry?-se dirigió algo confundido.

-Nada Ron, solo algunos chicos que se han inscrito para las pruebas de Quidditch-le dijo, pensando ya en las palabras que le diría a su mejor amiga para convencerla de entrar al equipo.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _En el receso…_

El techo del Gran Salón estaba de un azul sereno y veteado con difuminadas nubes, igual que el cielo visible a través de las altas ventanas. Mientras comían pollo al horno, arroz y verduras, Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione sobre lo mejor de sus horas libres.

Momentos después, las lechuzas de los estudiantes llegaron, descendiendo en picada a través de ventanas salpicadas de lluvia, rociando a todo el mundo con gotas de agua. Muchas personas estaban recibiendo más correo de lo usual; padres ansiosos estaban deseosos por saber de sus hijos.

-Hermione mañana hare algunas pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, tal vez este año si quieras unirte-le dijo el pelinegro a su amiga, mientras abría el paquete que acababa de dejar Hedwig, era de su padrino Sirius.

-Mmmm, creo que lo pensare un poco Harry, de verdad que tengo muchos pendientes, y más con el puesto de Premio Anual, mañana te aviso ¿vale?- le respondió la castaña, mientras abría la correspondencia de sus Padres.

-Anímate Herms, yo jugué como guardián el último año y Gin es una de las mejores cazadoras en el equipo.-

-De verdad que lo pensare Ronald-

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Cuando el rubio regresó a la Torre de Premios Anuales, encontró a la castaña dormida en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Seguramente estaba agotada después de un largo día de clases y de deberes que le habían dejado los Profesores.

Se le veía tan tranquila, y lo suficientemente hermosa, para la posición semifetal en la que se encontraba. Por lo que, no quiso despertarla, y menos para decirle que faltaba una hora para las rondas nocturnas, así que decidió esperar un poco más, vigilando sus sueños.

Convocó una delicada sabana de seda (la cual era su favorita) para taparla. Y se sentó en otro de los sillones para verla dormir. Le daba mucha calma verla así.

-Draco, mmh-un susurró acompañado de un suspiró salió de la boca de la castaña.

Su piel se erizo al instante, al escucharla mencionar su nombre. ¿De verdad lo había llamado así?. Alguien debía de pincharle un brazo, porque no podía creer que Granger lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

La primera reacción del rubio fue acercarse a ella de un paso. Y sentarse en el descansabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba recostada.

-Aquí estoy Hermione-le susurró levemente a su oído.

-No te vayas, por favor-le dijo la castaña entre sueños, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

-No lo haré-le contestó el rubio depositando un tierno beso en su frente. –No lo haré.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _CONTINUARÁ…._


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Jamás imagine tener a Granger sobre mi regazo durmiendo, tan tranquila como si no hubiera un mañana. No sé como describir lo que siento ahora. Ella me transmite tantas cosas que no se pueden explicar en una sola palabra. Desearía saber qué estaba soñando en esos momentos. Cual fue el motivo por el que pronuncio mi Nombre. Qué fue lo que provocó el suspiro que salió de su boca.

-¡Demonios, me vas a volver loco!-susurró, saliendo al instante de aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Dijiste algo Malfoy?-Le dijo ella mientras se arreglaba la túnica.

El negó con la cabeza al instante, -Te imaginas cosas Granger—comentario que hizo que la castaña rodara los ojos.

-Debemos irnos-le contestó de mala gana ella, provocando que Draco pusiera esa sonrisa suya.

 _Actividad favorita número 1,_ _Quidditch_ _no más, molestar a Grange_ r sí -pensó él, mientras dejaba que la castaña saliera de la Torre.

Los Premios Anuales habían salido de la Torre para cumplir con el horario de las rondas nocturnas de esa noche. Esta vez les tocaba vigilar la Sala Común de Slytherin, así que se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras.

En el camino, nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna, hasta que el rubio inició la conversación.

–¿Qué tal dormiste Granger, pudiste descansar?, te vi agotada cuando llegué. –preguntó.

La castaña se ruborizó al instante, y volteo su cara al lado opuesto por el que caminaba él. Lo último que quería en ese momento era darle explicaciones de sus sueños húmedos.

-Descanse mejor que nunca Dra..Mal-foy, gracias por tu interés.-le dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver, apresurando el paso hasta la entrada de las mazmorras.

Había estado a punto de llamarlo por su nombre, y eso sí que hubiera sido más difícil de explicar. Ya se imaginaba la cara de gozo del Rubio.

Malfoy siguió caminando detrás de la castaña, considerando por momentos lo que iba a decir, pues no quería delatarse en caso de que Granger se hubiere dado cuenta de lo que había pasado horas antes, pero se arriesgó y lo soltó de tajo.

-Me había parecido que pronunciabas mi nombre mientras dormías- le dijo él sin más.

Ella abrió la boca incrédula por un momento, y estuvo a punto de cuestionarle porque había dicho eso, pero lo pensó mejor y reformuló su respuesta.

-Te imaginas cosas Malfoy- le contestó ella, poniendo énfasis en su última palabra, mientras se pavoneaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Auch-dijo él, finalizando aquella conversación.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _Al día siguiente._

Hermione se despertó muy temprano ese día, cosa que no era novedad en ella. Esperó algunos minutos acostada en su cama, mientras abrazaba su almohada favorita (una de pluma de ganzo), y luego se levantó decidida a darse una ducha.

Una costumbre de la castaña, era cantar mientras se bañaba, incluso podía inventar rimas con las cosas que le pasaban a diario, y esta vez no era la excepción.

"… _Se despierta cada parte de mi alma_

 _Con solo escuchar tu nombrar_

 _Cuando te tengo junto a mi lado_

 _No puedo concentrarme más..."_

Si no fuera porque era una de sus canciones favoritas, podría insinuarse que estaba enamorándose de alguien. Aunque no quería aceptarlo del todo, el rubio le provocaba ciertas cosas. Cosas que no podía explicarse fácilmente, pero que con Ron (con el que estuvo enamorada la mayor parte de los años en el colegio) no había sentido.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera, y siguió cantando…

" _Me entrego a ti en ese momento_

 _No existe nadie más que tú_

 _No sé dónde acabo, ni se dónde empiezo_

 _Sé solo que brillo con tu luz..."_

Cuando terminó de bañarse, tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado de ella y la enredó en su cuerpo. Utilizó una poción corporal que ya tenía preparada, y humectó su cuerpo con ella. Luego haciendo uso de su varita secó su inmenso cabello y finalmente usó una poción alisadora en el cabello y utilizó un listón rojo simulando una diadema, para poder dejarlo suelto.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su armario para ponerse el uniforme.

Una vez que estuvo lista, se sentó en su cama nuevamente y comenzó a meditar acerca de entrar al equipo de Quidditch, tema del que seguramente hablarían sus amigos en el desayuno.

En unas horas más se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para elegir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y aún no estaba muy segura sobre entrar, su horario se había extendido un poco más ahora que era Premio Anual.

-Si me organizo bien, tendría el tiempo suficiente para los horarios de entrenamiento, las rondas nocturnas y los deberes de la escuela, pero terminaré agotada al final del día.-pensó.

Frunció el ceño levemente, tomo sus cosas y salió de la Torre con dirección al Gran Comedor. -Espero que valga realmente la pena.-susurró para sí misma.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Septiembre era el mes más lluvioso del año, y esa mañana no era la excepción, estaba ligeramente fresco y llovía sin parar. El techo del Gran Comedor que proyectaba el cielo exterior se veía particularmente espectacular, podían apreciarse las nubes pintadas de un color gris, y la intensa lluvia que había en ese momento. La danza de las nubes provocaba los truenos que resplandecían en el cielo de vez en cuando.

Cuando la castaña llegó a la entrada del Hall, vio que había ya algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff en sus mesas. Caminó directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, y sonrió al ver las montañas de hotcakes, que ya había servidas, además de cereal, huevo con tocino, fruta y pan tostado.

Se sirvió un poco de todo, y de tomar eligió jugo de naranja. Justo comenzaba a darle un sorbo cuando llegó Luna Lovegood a la mesa.

-Hola Hermione, ¿puedo sentarme?-le dijo inocentemente la rubia.

-¡Luna! ¡Hola!, claro no tienes ni porque preguntarlo.-le contestó la castaña asintiendo de inmediato, con la copa levantada de una mano.

-Perdón por interrumpir, estabas a punto de tomar tu jugo.-le dijo en tono preocupada.

-No te disculpes Luna, me agarraste de improviso solamente, ¿Qué deseas desayunar?-le dijo la castaña, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Mmm, todo parece delicioso, pero creo que optare por unos hotcakes y algo de fruta-contestó la rubia, acercándose a tomar unos esponjosos hotcakes que había en medio de la mesa.

-Buen provecho-le respondió, tomando su copa nuevamente.

-¿Y cómo la llevas con Draco Malfoy en la Torre de Premios Anuales?, ¿te trata bien?-

La castaña casi se atragantaba con un pedazo de tocino, cuando Luna le cuestionó sobre Draco.

-Bueno, ha dejado de actuar como un elitista y arrogante, entonces digamos que la hemos estado llevando bien hasta ahora, pero solo han pasado tres días _(días en los que ya lo he visto desnudo-pensó para sí misma)_ , espero que podamos mantener así nuestra convivencia.-le contestó la castaña sonando lo más natural y sincera posible.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo Hermione-le dijo la rubia cerrando coquetamente un ojo.

-¿Tiempo para qué Luna?-le formuló de inmediato la castaña a la de ojos azules, pero no pudo ser contestada su pregunta porque fueron interrumpidas por cierta pelirroja.

-Hola chicas, siento demorarme tanto, pero me tope a mi querida cuñada en las escaleras, me preguntó por Ronald, ¿parece que lo tengo escondido debajo de mi túnica, o algo así?-exclamó de mala gana, tomando el asiento libre frente a ellas, quienes soltaron una risa ante su pregunta irónica.

-Chicas, quiero pedirles un consejo. Un chico me ha invitado a una cita en Hogsmeade, pero no supe cómo actuar en ese momento, me puse muy nerviosa y salí corriendo de ahí sin responderle.

-¿Enserio Luna?, ¡es genial! ¿Quién ha sido?-corearon la castaña y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo, tratando de sacarle la sopa a la de ojos azules.

-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto si no les importa. Quiero asegurarme de que no sea una broma.-les contestó inocentemente, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-No te preocupes Luna, cuando te sientas lista puedes contarnos.-le dijo la castaña, para hacerla sentirse cómoda.

-¡Desayunemos!, antes de que la comida desaparezca, y lo digo por Ronald- Las tres rieron al instante y se apresuraron a comer.

El primer viaje a Hogsmeade se acostumbraba a realizar el tercer fin de semana, luego del regreso a clases. Muchos ya tenían planes para ese día. Y para sorpresa de Hermione, era el fin de su cumpleaños número 18, así que tenía que planear bien lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Ron y Harry se les unieron pocos minutos después, y todos terminaron de desayunar a las 9:00 nueve de la mañana.

Cuando dejaron la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry detuvo por un momento a Hermione para avisarle que en cinco minutos se dirigirían al campo de Quidditch, pues se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para ingresar al equipo. Ella se limitó a asentir y se retiró del Hall.

Por su parte Harry y Ron, salieron con rumbo al campo pavoneándose entre los estudiantes que comenzarían sus clases momentos después. Se toparon con Lavender y Parvati por los pasillos, y siguieron el paso con ellas acompañándolos.

Harry resistió la tentación de reírse, ante la escena que Ron y Lavender estaban dando. Parecían unos tortolitos. A su parecer, Lavender era demasiado empalagosa, quien sabe cómo Ronald la podía aguantar.

Se empezó a sentir ahogado ante ello, así que prefirió apurar más el paso para llegar primero y apartar el campo de entrenamiento.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Como Harry había esperado, Hermione se presentó a las pruebas. El pelinegro dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia ella para darle la bienvenida.

Las pruebas duraron la mayor parte de la mañana. Parecía que la mitad de la Casa Gryffindor se había presentado, desde alumnos de primer año que nerviosamente seleccionaban las viejas escobas de la escuela, hasta alumnos de séptimo que destacaban sobre el resto intimidando a los más jóvenes.

Harry decidió empezar con una prueba básica, pidiendo a todos los postulantes que se dividiesen en grupos de diez y volasen una vez alrededor del campo. Esta fue una buena decisión: los primeros diez estaban formados por alumnos de primero y estaba más que claro que nunca habían volado antes. Solo un chico se las arregló para mantenerse en el aire unos pocos segundos y estaba tan asustado que chocó inmediatamente con uno de los postes de gol.

El segundo grupo constaba de las diez niñas más tontas con las que Harry se había encontrado nunca, quienes, cuando sopló su silbato, simplemente comenzaron a reírse tontamente y a apretarse entre ellas. Romilda Vane se encontraba entre ellas. Cuando les pidió que abandonaran el campo lo hicieron bastante alegremente y fueron a sentarse en las tribunas para interrumpir al resto.

El tercer grupo estaba mejor, Hermione formaba parte de él, al igual que Ron, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Cormac Mclaggen, Jimmy Peakes y Dean Thomas.

Después de dos horas, Harry había encontrado tres Cazadoras: Katie Bell, de vuelta al equipo después de una prueba excelente; Hermione Granger, quien había sorprendido a todos con su actuación, al esquivar perfectamente todas las Bludgers y anotar varios puntos; y Ginny Weasley, quien también había destacado y marcado la mayoría del puntaje.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-No podrás creer lo que vi hace unos instantes en el campo de Quidditch-

-Jugadores entrenando, tal vez Blaise.-le dijo amargamente el rubio a su amigo.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, creo que tu sentido del humor es pésimo. Pero te equivocas esta vez.-le respondió su amigo con algo de ironía. -Potter estaba realizando las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo y adivina quien forma parte de él.

-No lo sé Blaise, yo no era el que estaba observando a la pelirroja entrenar.-le contestó con un poco de fastidio.

-Lamento informarte que Granger es la nueva integrante del equipo de Griffyndor.-

-¡Que Granger que!-exclamó el Rubio evidentemente sorprendido.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

¿Quién será el chico que invitó a Luna a salir a Hogsmeade? ¿Podrá darle una respuesta pronto Luna?

¿Cuál será la reacción de Draco al enterarse de que Hermione formará parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?, ¿será buena o mala?

¿Me dejas tu review?, contándome que tal te ha parecido este capítulo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias a ivicab93 por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. También te agradezco FeltonNat88, por tus comentarios, espero puedas seguir leyendo mi historia.


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

–¡Sí Dragón!, ¿no sé si la recuerdes? la mandona, sabelotodo, insoportable, orgull…–pero no terminó de describir a la castaña porque fue interrumpido por el ojigris, quien se había levantado de un salto.

–¡¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo Blaise?!–le cuestionó el rubio paseándose de un lado de la sala a otro, evidentemente sorprendido por lo que acababa de confesarle el piel morena.

–No recuerdo que Her…GRANGER sea precisamente alguien que pueda sostenerse de una escoba, seguro entendiste mal, estar observando a la pelirroja por tanto tiempo seguro afectó tu cerebro–agregó con fastidio.

–Tal vez si me distraje un poco con mi pelirroja de fuego, lo acepto. Pero pude escuchar perfectamente que Potter mencionaba como nueva cazadora del equipo a Granger–

El rubio se había quedado parado frente a la chimenea, ignorando la presencia de su amigo. Sabía que Blaise no estaba bromeando, no ganaba nada con mentir. Así que pensó en aquello, ¿Granger en el equipo de Quidditch?, ¿Quién le habría enseñado a jugar? ¿Lo aprendió mientras estaba en Beauxbatons? ¿Acaso quería fastidiarlo, y competir en todo con él? ¿Acaso estaba loca?-respiró y trato de calmarse.

De un momento a otro se le ocurrió una jodida idea. En primer lugar no iba a dejar que Granger se saliera con la suya, –ser mejor en todo, JA! Mis narices!–pensó, mientras que Blaise lo veía con cara de loco.

Ya podía escucharla presumiendo su nuevo puesto en el equipo. "La perfecta y sabelotodo Granger", si realmente ella quería competir en todo tendría que ser literamente de esa manera. Así que decidió hacerle una propuesta a su amigo.

–Blaise–le llamó el ojigris de forma segura, mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo quien ya fruncía el ceño por el tono de voz que estaba usando. –Creo que es momento de que el Príncipe de Slytherin regrese al equipo de Quidditch, y tú me vas a ayudar con ello mi Capitán–dijo él dibujando una sonrisa de maldad pura en su rostro.

. - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Cierta rubia se encontraba paseándose por los corredores del castillo en compañía de un chico de ojos azules, realizando los deberes de las rondas nocturnas.

–Estas muy callado, Theodore Nott–dijo una voz inocente, haciendo que el chico que la acompañaba se llevara una mano por detrás de su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

–No... yo solo..–a decir verdad no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle. –Sólo quería saber que habías pensado de…–pero fue interrumpido por ella.

–Sí quiero ir a Hogsmeade contigo Theodore Nott–le dijo la chica con tal aire de dulzura, que hizo sonreír al castaño.

No se necesitaron más palabras, para que el corazón y pulso de él comenzara a acelerarse.

Realmente era un aprendiz en el tema de las chicas. Jamás había tenido una cita con alguien. La mayoría de las chicas de Slytherin no tomaban enserio una relación. Eran bonitas, pero tratar de mantener una conversación con aquellas le costaba trabajo. No había nadie que le interesara durante sus años anteriores, hasta que la conoció a ella. Una chica soñadora, inteligente y buena. Luna Lovegood era una persona sumamente sincera, siempre te hablaba con la verdad. Siempre estaba ahí para escucharte, jamás te recriminaba nada. No le importaban los colores de las casas, o el estatus de sangre. Era tan buena, que le daba miedo pensar que alguien podría aprovecharse de ella.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un par de libros para la redacción del ensayo de Herbolaría que tenía que entregar más tarde. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo concentrarse en la lectura, y no era para menos, ya que por la mañana se había enterado de que su Padre había muerto a manos del Señor Oscuro, se había negado a asesinar a una familia de Muggles, pagando con su vida tal error._

– _Theodore Nott, tienes un par de torposoplos en tu cabeza–dijo acercándose una chica de ojos azules._

– _Torpo…_ –dijo él levantando la vista a quien lo había llamado. Era una chica de cabellos rubios, con unas enormes gafas extrañas.

– _Son criaturas invisibles que se meten a tus oídos y confunden tu cerebro. Las personas que son más vulnerables a ello son aquellas a las que les preocupa algo, o que están tristes.-le dijo la chica dirigiendo una mirada soñadora al castaño._

– _¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste a ti Theodore Nott?..._ – _cuestionó ella, sorprendiendo al de ojos azules quien se había llevado una mano a la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo._

– _¿Triste? No, yo sólo… no he dormido muy bien, y tengo que terminar este ensayo de Herbolaría.–le contestó evitando decirle la verdad._

 _Ella se dedicó a observarlo por un momento antes de responderle, sabía perfectamente que él no estaba siendo sincero, frunció un poco el ceño en señal de compadecimiento y luego continuó hablando:_

– _Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña, y me puse muy triste por ello. Mi cabeza se había llenado por completo de torposoplos y mi padre pudo notarlo, así que me aconsejo que tuviera pensamientos positivos para que se alejaran de mi cabeza. Sé que es difícil perder a tus padres, pero debes continuar adelante. Tu padre siempre permanecerá en tu corazón, él siempre cuidara de tí–le dijo Luna pasivamente._

 _Theodore se había sorprendido tanto por las palabras de ella, que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo había sabido lo de su Padre?, no le había comentado aún a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos._

 _Instantes después de dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pensaba en lo especial que era ella._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 _Días después…_

La castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Leía de manera tranquila el tomo II del Libro de Historia de la Magia que llevaba durante su año de estudios en Hogwarts. Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que empezó su último año, y apenas se terminaba de acoplar. Con el paso de los días sus deberes iban cada vez más en aumento, con las rondas, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, las tareas y clases extracurriculares, apenas tenía tiempo para ella. Hasta hubiera olvidado que cumpliría su mayoría de edad en unos días, si no fuera porque Ginny y Luna se lo recordaron.

Unos pasos bajando por las escaleras de la Torre la sacaron de su lectura, sabía que era él.

–Buenos días Granger–le saludo el rubio igual que todos los días.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo mientras le regresaba el saludo. –Buenos di…¡¿qué haces con esa ropa Malfoy?!–exclamó sorprendida al observar que el rubio llevaba la vestimenta del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

–Malas noticias para Gryffindor Granger, Slytherin ha recuperado a su buscador estrella, o sea YO. –le contestó sonrientemente, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que había frente a ella.

Ella rio de manera tan sincera, que hizo sentir al rubio unos latidillos veloces en su corazón.

A decir verdad, le empezaba a gustar el sentido del humor tan malo del rubio. Los días con él en la Torre habían pasado volando. Aun no entendía cómo podía soportarlo, Malfoy se la pasaba pavoneándose con su sonrisa de medio lado, y con su aire de grandeza por toda la Sala. Su perfil aristocrático lo hacía ver realmente guapo. Cuando se ponía a observar a la castaña mientras leía o realizaba sus deberes de la escuela, ella lo observaba de reojo; descubriendo que la mirada gris de él era realmente penetrante.

–Serán juegos rudos contra Gryffindor Granger, no me gustaría que salieras lastimada, en especial porque Potty y Weasel se pondrían como un par de leones enjaulados, cosa que me importa poco, pero no quiero hacer uso de mi varita tan rápido–le dijo el rubio, haciendo salir a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

–Se cuidarme muy bien Malfoy, no te preocupes por ello–le contestó, mientras tomaba su libro y bolso para salir de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Cuando estuvo en la puerta se detuvo un momento y le hablo–Voy para el Gran Comedor al desayuno, ¿quieres venir?–agregó ella.

–Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch Granger–le dijo. –Por cierto…–ella volteo desde la puerta de la Torre nuevamente. –te vez diferente hoy... me refiero a que te vez bien–la castaña sonrió.

–¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy?–contestó, dando media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

–Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendiente de los sagrados 28, sangre pura elitista, único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y Black; pero jodidamente enamorado de ti desde el primer día–respondió a su ausencia.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Agradezco a los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Apenas he terminado de escribir este nuevo capítulo, que consta de 3 escenas cortitas.

Espero que sea de su agrado! Nos estamos leyendo.

Deja Review si te ha gustado :D

¡ MIL GRACIAS !


	16. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Hermione se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Tenía más de cinco minutos sentada en la orilla de la cama sonriendo tontamente. Se sentía plena, feliz y entusiasmada, y no era para menos, pues cumplía dieciocho años. ¡Por fin su mayoría de edad había llegado!.

Se paró mientras agradecía a Merlín que fuera sábado, ¡su día favorito de la semana!. Pero esta vez no era cualquier sábado, este sería uno muy especial. Festejaría la mayoría de edad con sus mejores amigos en Hogsmeade.

Ginny había hecho una reservación en cabeza de cuerpo para que la castaña bebiera su primera cerveza, cosa que a Hermione no le molestó en lo absoluto. Su rol de chica buena, portada y seria, la había llevado a convertirse en la mejor estudiante del Colegio, pero ello había traído consigo muchos sacrificios, como perderse algunas fiestas de sus amigos, salidas a Hogsmeade, y reuniones en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Así que pensó que relajarse un poco con la invitación de la pelirroja no le vendría nada mal.

Detuvo su pavoneo por la recamara para acercarse al ventanal que había frente al sillón. Se dejó caer en él cruzando sus piernas, y comenzó a visualizar los paisajes de Hogwarts. Septiembre era un mes muy lluvioso, pero aquél día era realmente bello, ¡sí que lo era!.

El olor a tierra mojada la había despertado aquella mañana, negándose a creer que había llovido durante toda la noche sino fuera porque ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello durante una parte de la madrugada. Sin embargo el clima se había transformado radicalmente, ahora podía sentir los rayos del sol que traspasaban la ventana iluminando directamente su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del sol calentando sus mejillas las cuales ya habían tomado un color rojizo. Su pulso comenzó a volverse más lento en señal de la serenidad que reinaba en aquel lugar. Deseó por un momento quedarse ahí por el resto del día, pero sabía que sus amigos irían a buscarla en cuanto notaran su retraso.

Se paró de inmediato y se dirigió a su armario. Este año había empacado ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, tenía un par de vestidos que le encantaban, pero que la hacían sentir insegura al usarlos. Siempre veía que a Ginny y a Luna les quedaban de manera perfecta los suyos, pero cuando ella deseaba vestir alguno, algo la hacía incomodarse. Tal vez era la falta de costumbre. Lo más femenino que había vestido en su vida era la falda del colegio, y los vestidos del baile de navidad. Sus padres nunca la habían obligado a vestirse de aquella manera, por eso la mayor parte de su guardarropa estaba invadido de jeans y blusas sencillas. Se olvidó de ello por un momento, y pensó solamente en que era su cumpleaños, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo aunque fuera sólo por unas horas. Extendió su mano para alcanzar el vestido verde esmeralda que había al fondo, y lo llevó a la cama.

Minutos después se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha. Abrió el grifo de la tina para dejar que se llenara, mientras se quitaba la ropa que vestía. Convocó con su varita un aparato muggle que reproducía música clásica – _su favorita_ –, y prendió unas velas aromáticas para darle un aroma suave al lugar.

Momentos después se metió en la bañera.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Llevaba jugando un par de minutos con la cajita negra que sostenía en sus manos. Después de unas semanas, por fin había llegado el día en que dicha caja llegaría a su destinatario.

*Flashback*

 _Durante su viaje de verano a la Ciudad de Brujas, en Bélgica, Draco había ido de compras con la Señora Malfoy a las tiendas más prestigiosas de la Metrópoli. Si bien, era costumbre de los Malfoy's salir cada periodo de vacaciones, esta vez había mejores motivos para estar ahí. Necesitaba que su Madre se distrajera de los movimientos que se habían vuelto cada vez más constantes en la Mansión Malfoy._

 _Era bien sabido, que Lord Voldemort estaba planeando su regreso, y no lo haría de la manera más fácil, destruiría a Potter a como diera lugar. Así que su padre se aseguró de que Narcissa se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de ello._

– _Draco hijo, sé que esto te aburre. Ya le había dicho a tu Padre que me quedaría en la Mansión, pero insistió en que viniéramos. Pensé que esto de alguna forma sería una distracción para ti–se dirigió de manera elegante la mujer._

– _Madre, sabes que estoy encantado de acompañarte–mintió._

– _Te conozco Draco, y sé que esto no te encanta–contestó elegantemente tratando de conectar con los ojos distraídos del rubio que observaban un local de joyería ubicado en la acera de enfrente._

– _Tu ganas Madre, esto realmente me aburre–le dijo, regresando su mirada a los ojos azules de ella._

– _¿Quién es la chica?_ – _cuestionó Narcissa con una seguridad contundente._

– _¿A qué te refieres Madre?_ _– contestó el rubio algo sorprendido ante la pregunta._

– _A ti no te agradan las joyas, así que no hay otra excusa más creíble para que tu atención de los últimos treinta minutos se encuentre sobre la joyería que hay enfrente, así que ¿Quién es ella? –volvió a preguntar su Madre esta vez con curiosidad._

 _El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, no iba a abrir la boca por nada del mundo, si su Madre se enterara de quien se trataba estaría en serios problemas._

– _Hijo, comprendo si no quieres contármelo, desde mi nacimiento ya estaba prometida con tu Padre, yo jamás lo supe hasta que tuve tu edad, apenas y lo conocía, por lo que nunca nos dimos tiempo para estas cosas, pero si me dejas aconsejarte en este momento, obséquiale algo que haga recordarte siempre. –se sinceró Narcissa manteniendo el porte elegante que la caracterizaba._

 _Draco se limitó a sonreír, y sin decir ni una palabra salió de aquella boutique para dirigirse a la joyería que había enfrente._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Un ruido lo sacó al instante de sus pensamientos, los pasos sonoros de Granger bajando hacia la Sala de la Torre de Premios Anuales lo alertaron de inmediato. Se metió la cajita con la que momentos antes jugaba, y con un toque de varita se puso el saco negro que yacía en su cama.

Bajo tras ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la detuvo por la cintura sin llegar a rozar su cuerpo con el de ella.

–Feliz Cumpleaños Granger– le susurró al oído el rubio.

La castaña pegó un brinco de sorpresa. Sintió correr por su cuerpo mil ondas eléctricas ante el agarre fuerte de él, su piel se erizó cuando el aliento cercano del rubio le deseó felicidades. Otra vez esa sensación, igual que otras que había tenido al estar en contacto con él. Sino fuera porque siempre reaccionaba así, hubiere parecido que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente disfrutando de la grande mano que abarcaba toda su cintura, segundos después se giró sobre sí.

–Gracias Malfoy–lo dijo casi tan bajo que el ojigris frunció el ceño y tuvo que agacharse ligeramente para estar a la altura de ella.

–Me fue un poco difícil entenderte Granger, ¿podrías repetirlo?–se dirigió con tono sarcástico.

–Dije que gra…–algo le había impedido continuar.

El rubio había llevado su dedo índice a la boca de Hermione en señal de que no dijera ni una palabra más, y luego tomando su mano le extendió la cajita de cuero negra que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón. Hermione se sonrojó al instante, sabía que era un regalo y también sabía que Malfoy jamás regalaba nada a nadie, así que de manera apenada le agradeció.

Él se dedicó a observarla momentáneamente, ¡demonios! ¿Era su imaginación o Hermione estaba más preciosa de lo normal?, ese vestido verde esmeralda le quedaba de manera perfecta. Si bien había visto a la castaña usar vestidos durante los bailes de navidad, lo cierto era que esta vez ya se había convertido en una mujer, sus curvas se habían formado de manera perfecta, y con el vestido que llevaba puesto era más que evidente. Sus pechos habían crecido más de lo normal pero se encontraban redondos y firmes, su cintura se redujo y su cadera parecía haber aumentado sutilmente, y luego estaban sus largas piernas que lo desarmaban por completo; tragó saliva, y comenzó a acercarse aún más a ella, ahora sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros. ¡¿Porque Granger se quedaba ahí parada sin reaccionar?!, ¿A caso también deseaba lo mismo que él?, miles de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Una punzada entre su entrepierna lo hizo entrar en razón, haciéndolo salir de aquel lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hermione cerró los ojos en cuanto el rubio pasó de su lado para dirigirse hacia la salida. Por una parte agradeció el actuar de él, pero otra deseó por segundos que Draco la hubiere tomado por el cuello para besarla.

Tomo aire para calmar las ansias del momento, y con una sonrisa abrió la cajita que le había dado él.

Jamás en su vida había visto unos aretes color esmeralda tan bellos. Se sorprendió aún más al percatarse que la piedra de los mismos se trataba de ópalo, considerada la piedra más preciosa del mundo, así que ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo que le habían costado.

 _No tiene tan mal gusto–_ pensó al ver que combinaban de manera perfecta con su vestido.

Momentos después salió de la torre más feliz que como había despertado.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Capítulo 16

**HOLA A TOD S!**

 **ME PERDÍ POR CASI UN MES, PERO HABÍA TENIDO MIL PENDIENTES.**

 **MI MAESTRÍA, MI TRABAJO, UN PEQUEÑO VIAJE A USA, ME HABÍAN QUITADO MUCHO TIEMPO.**

 **PERO POR FIN PUDE SENTARME A ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN :)!**

 **CAPTÍULO 16**

–Deja de actuar como un maldito gilipollas Nott, de verdad que me estas sacando de mis casillas–exclamó un chico de cabellos rubios mientras sostenía un trago de Whiskey de Fuego en su mano derecha.

El castaño detuvo su paso y se giró al rubio quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había frente a la chimenea de la Sala.

–Hermano, que Granger no haya caído aún ante tus encantos no es mi problema–le contestó al ojigris quien se limitó a responder con una cara de desagrado.

A decir verdad el rubio se sentía un poco celoso de la situación sentimental de su amigo, puesto que Nott había conseguido una cita con Lovegood en poco tiempo; y él no había avanzado mucho que digamos con Granger. Pero ante todo quería respetarla y hacer bien las cosas, pues ella no era como las otras chicas con las que había pasado el rato tiempo atrás; sabía bien que con Hermione no sería nada fácil el camino, y tenía que ser muy paciente, pero Draco Malfoy no era una persona a la que se le diera dicha cualidad.

Habían pasado al menos treinta minutos desde que se sentó a pensar en aquello, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Es hora de irme, ¿seguro que no quieres acompañar a Blaise a Hogsmeade? escuché que Granger estaría en cabeza de puerco–le dijo el ojiazul a su amigo.

–Estoy bien Nott–le contestó el rubio llevando el trago a su boca.

–Ahh se me olvidaba–agregó el castaño antes de salir por la puerta principal de la Sala Común –dale mis sinceras felicitaciones a Granger–y dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - -. - . - . - . -. - . - -. - . - . - . -. - . -

Hermione, Ginny, y Harry ya se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del rincón de Cabeza de Puerco que habían apartado para festejar el cumpleaños de la castaña.

Ordenaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla para empezar, mientras esperaban a que llegaran los demás, entre los que estaban Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cormac Mclaggen y Luna Lovegood; esta última se había disculpado con ella un día antes y pidió que no la esperaran.

Luego de unos minutos, la mesera que los había atendido llevó las cervezas que momentos antes habían ordenado, y de cortesía dejó al centro de la mesa unas palomitas de fuego para amenizar.

–Brindo porque este cumpleaños sea mejor que todos los anteriores–dedicó Harry a su amiga, mientras levantaba su cerveza.

–Y yo brindo, para que en un futuro no muy lejano te logres enamorar de un chico guapo, con sentido del humor, inteligente, elegante, responsable, fiel…–suspiró–– en fin… que te enamores de alguien opuesto al tonto de mi hermano–terminó la pelirroja mientras levantaba su cerveza con orgullo al igual que el ojiazul.

–Entiendo Gin–contestó la castaña a su amiga, mientras le sonreía de manera sincera. –¡Gracias a los dos, en verdad! Saben que forman parte de las personas más importante en mi vida, así que yo brindo porque este cumpleaños y todos los demás los sigamos celebrando juntos–agregó mientras llevaba su copa al aire.

Minutos después se unieron a la celebración Neville, Cormac y Ronald quien era acompañado por Lavender, cosa que a Hermione no le molestó en lo absoluto, ya que entendía perfectamente que ellos estaban juntos, así que no era nada del otro mundo que la llevara con él.

Entre pláticas y risas, habían pasado ya más de dos horas. La mesera llamada Dink les preguntó si ordenarían algo para cenar.

–¡Sí!–corearon.

–Yo quiero un par de patatas fritas y lasagna, por favor.–pidió Harry.

–¡Que sean dos de eso!–dijo Neville, quien había estado indeciso viendo el menú.

–Yo quiero…–

Hermione se había perdido por unos momentos cuando vio a Zabinni seguido de Malfoy entrar a Cabeza de Puerco. Los dos con un porte aristocrático que los hacía lucir verdaderamente elegantes. El rubio vestía uno de sus finos trajes en color negro, y Zabinni un pantalón de cuero negro con una camisa de vestir color blanca.

Ginny, quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de la castaña, notó que esta se había distraído de repente, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba mirando intensamente a un par de chicos que acaban de llegar al restaurante.

–¡Hey Blaise!¡¿Que mierda crees que haces?!–le cuestionó el rubio a su amigo, al ver que se dirigía a la mesa del fondo en donde se encontraba Granger y compañía.

–¿Es obvio no?, voy a felicitar a "Srita Sabelotodo-Granger"–respondió con un aire de ironía en su voz.

–¡Blaise! Accedí a acompañarte para que pudieras extasiarte al ver a la pecosa, pero esto no era parte del plan–mintió, estaba ahí por sus propios intereses, estaba ahí para ver a Hermione.

Blaise siguió su camino dispuesto a felicitar a Granger sólo para ver a la pelirroja quien se encontraba a lado de ella, pero antes de que cometiera una estupidez el rubio se le adelantó.

La castaña pestañeo rápidamente al ver que Malfoy se acercaba a la mesa, y volteó su rostro a la mesera.

–Yo… yo quiero una tarta de…–pero fue interrumpida por una voz que conocía bien.

–Granger –saludó de manera segura el ojigris. –No pensé encontrarlos aquí–agregó, recorriendo con sus ojos a todos los leones que había en la amplia mesa de madera, hasta llegar de nuevo a la castaña. –Íbamos entrando, y bueno aquí mi amigo Blaise supo que cumplías años así que quiso pasar a felicitar, ¿verdad Blaise? –exclamó, mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pelirroja.

–Así es Granger, como bien lo dijo mi querido hermano del alma, quise pasar a desearte mis más sinceras felicitaciones.–contestó el de piel morena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fugaz a la mejor amiga de Hermione.

–Pues…muchas gracias Zabinni.–le respondió Hermione, mientras pasaba un mechón por detrás de su oreja.

Dicho esto, los chicos se retiraron de la mesa y se sentaron en una que quedaba en el otro extremo del lugar.

–¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué de repente Zabinni te quiere felicitar por tu cumpleaños Hermione?–cuestionó Ron, quien se encontraba totalmente confundido.

–Ronald, sabes bien que yo no tengo ningún problema con los de otras casas. Así que no le veo nada de malo en que vengan a felicitarme.–le dijo la castaña

–Pues sí, pero ellos no son cualquier persona Hermione, son mort…–pero antes de que dijera más, le interrumpió.

–¡Ronald, por favor!, no me hagas molestarme contigo–contestó secamente, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

–Bien–señaló el pelirrojo apretando los labios, mientras que Lavender trataba de que recuperara un poco la cordura.

Luego del incomodo momento, los gryffindors platicaron y terminaron su cena con tranquilidad. Bromearon un poco acerca del próximo juego que tendría el equipo de Quidittch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en donde Hermione se estrenaría por primera vez. Cosa que provocó que la castaña volteara hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos.

Malfoy sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda, pero prefirió no voltear; así se evitaría problemas con los leones.

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - -. - . - . - . -. - . - -. - . - . - . -. - . -

Hermione llegó a la Torre de los Premios Anuales poco después de la media noche. Trato de hacer el menos ruido posible al entrar, para evitar despertar a Malfoy quien seguramente se encontraría dormido a esas horas.

Efectivamente, la castaña se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había salido de Cabeza de Puerco horas antes que ella. Así que asumió en que se encontraría al menos en el quinto sueño.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos al pisar la alfombra de la Sala de estar, y seguido de ello la delgada gabardina que cubría su cuerpo terminó yaciendo en uno de los sillones del lugar.

–Dieciocho años–suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

La edad en que la mayoría de las chicas del Colegio ya habían perdido su virginidad. O habían llegado hasta un punto cercano a ello.

Se preocupó, al pensar en que ella ni siquiera había dado un beso aún. Pero la habían educado de manera diferente. Sus padres siempre le decían que el primer beso era algo sumamente especial, y en consecuencia tenía que ser con alguien a quien realmente quisiera. Y que ese momento se daría de una forma tan natural, que no importarían las circunstancias en las que se llevaran a cabo.

Recordó de un momento a otro que con Ron estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero nada se había concretizado.

Suspiró nuevamente, mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco. Su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, y por unos segundos que parecieron horas cerró sus ojos.

Los abrió nuevamente, y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a su recamara. Su cumpleaños había terminado, y al día siguiente tendría que levantarse para hacer los deberes de la escuela; así que sin más rodeos subió uno a uno los escalones de la torre.

Al llegar al último escalón, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la recamara del rubio se encontraba abierta en su totalidad. Se preguntó por un momento si se le había olvidado cerrarla, así que entró lentamente a la habitación para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí, y que no fuera otra persona quien hubiere entrado.

La pequeña luz de la luna alumbraba sutilmente la habitación de él.

Caminó hacia la cama del rubio, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba vacía.

Sin antes echar un vistazo al resto de la habitación, caminó nuevamente hacia la salida, pero una puerta abriéndose la hizo pararse en seco.

–¿Granger?–

La castaña se giró para reclamar a Malfoy el haber olvidado cerrar la puerta, pero toda palabra se le olvidó al verlo.

Malfoy desnudo, con sus platinados cabellos mojados, y su torso levemente húmedo, y sin poder evitarlo bajó su mirada hasta el miembro de él, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de inmediato.

Poco a poco el rubio se acercó hasta ella.

–Merlín–pensó. –No lo hagas Malfoy–trató de decirle, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Nada podía hacerla reaccionar en aquel instante. Trató de moverse de inmediato, ordenó a sus piernas mil veces que salieran de aquel lugar, pidió a su boca decir algunas palabras, pero todo fue en vano.

–Veo que has tomado una decisión acerca de enseñarte Pociones Avanzadas, ¿cierto Granger?– Empecemos por la Amortentia. Para prepararla necesitamos algunos ingredientes como asfódelo recién cortado, acónito, una infusión de ajenjo, raíz de angélica, entre otros. Tarda un poco más de tres semanas para estar lista. Así que se debe ser pacientes con ella. Es el filtro de amor más fuerte en el mundo, ya que causa a su bebedor una poderosa obsesión con la persona quien la prepara. Claro que no crea el amor de verdad. Pero es algo casi tan parecido a lo que me haces sentir Granger.–se dirigió el rubio, mientras sentía sus venas calentándose.

–Sí Granger, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti,.. y no! no es una maldita broma, ni es a causa de una poción de amor–agregó, mientras sostenía la mirada de la castaña.

–Mal…Malfoy pero… ¿pero cómo pasó todo esto? Pensé que me odiabas por ser una traidora a la sangre–

–Eran las estúpidas creencias e ideologías de mi familia las que me hicieron no acercarme a ti. Pero te aseguro, que desde el primer jodido día que pisamos Hogwarts no hiciste más que clavarte en mi cabeza, y te juró que trate de deshacerme de mis recuerdos pero nada sirvió.–

–Lo pensé bien Granger, ¿y sabes? No tengo nada que perder en este momento. Así que prefiero ir en contra de todo aquello de lo que había estado equivocado, si ello me permite estar contigo.–

Trató de tomar aire ante la confesión del rubio. Pero su corazón y mente se habían abarrotado de momento–Malfoy…yo no sé qué decirte–

–No es necesario que me digas algo ahora Granger–le contestó el ojigris, mientras sus labios ahora se encontraban separados sólo por el aliento.

Y segundos después, ya no hubo aliento que los separara. Dos corazones latiendo a mil por hora, se habían fundido en un profundo beso.

El rubio había tomado la iniciativa en aquel momento. Comenzó besando tiernamente su boca, pues por la manera en que ella había reaccionado, concluyó en que era su primer beso.

Cuando sintió que la castaña abrió su boca para darle acceso, el rubio metió lentamente su lengua. Hermione trató de seguir el paso de él, pero una onda de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando el rubio hacía esos movimientos con su lengua, la hizo entorpecerse.

Malfoy sintió el momento en que la castaña dejó de seguirle el paso. Sonrió de medio lado, y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

La primera reacción de ella fue pegar un leve brinquito para después sonrojarse intensamente al sentir el miembro duro de él pegado a su vientre plano.

El rubio se dio cuenta de su reacción, así que, sin tratar de apresurar las cosas para los dos, depositó un tierno beso en su frente a manera de despido.

Las circunstancias no habían importado en aquel lugar. Hermione había recibido su primer beso, y Malfoy por fin le había confesado lo que sentía. Ambos, tendrían que decidir si caminarían juntos de ahora en adelante.

CONTINUARÁ…

-. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . -. - . - -. - . - . - . -. - . - -. - . - . - . -. - . -

¿Y bien? ¿les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Muchas esperaban un beso entre Draco y Herms, así que no quería defraudarlas.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

GRACIAS FeltonNat88 , ivicab93 , BlueMemoriess, artipinck94. POR SUS REVIEWS! Que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Tengo otra historia en mente de nuestra ship favorita pero con otro tipo de temática. Pero después lo sabrán todo.

NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.


	18. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó en su cama. Dudo en agradecer a Merlín por aquello, pero es que hace sólo un par de horas atrás, Malfoy la había besado en la recamará de él, ¡DESNUDO!, y ella había correspondido a aquel beso.

Él le había confesado su amor, y la había besado de la manera más tierna que podría imaginarse, viniendo de él. La había respetado y se había detenido justo antes de que ambos cometieran una locura.

Se torturó momentáneamente, preguntándose cómo había podido corresponder el beso del chico que la había hecho menos desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts. ¿De verdad sería sincera la confesión de Malfoy? Tal vez sólo quería otra presa a la que cazar, y pensó que la situación le sería mucho más sencilla con ella compartiendo la misma Torre que él.

En ese preciso momento no sabía si confiar o no.

–No seas paranoica Hermione–pensó la castaña para sí misma, mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un silencioso y espumoso baño, convocó el uniforme de Quiddicth con un elegante toque de varita y se lo puso. Aunque era domingo, Harry Potter los había convocado a todos para entrenar. Y ello era justificable, puesto al día siguiente se enfrentarían al equipo de Slytherin, en el primer partido regular.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy había decidido regresar al equipo de las Serpientes, por lo que sería un partido interesante.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su recamara y bajo al área principal de la torre de premios anuales. Se sintió extraña al no ver al rubio recostado sobre algún sillón esperando para molestarla, pero le restó importancia al darse cuenta que ya iba tarde al Campo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Hermione, por aquí!–exclamó Ronald, levantando una mano a la castaña para que se uniera a ellos.

El equipo de Gryffindor lo conformaban Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Comarc Maclaggen y Harry Potter. Por lo que una vez que se reunieron los que faltaban, comenzaron calentando un poco.

Subieron a sus escobas y empezaron a sobrevolar el campo de entrenamiento, dando un par de vueltas al mismo. Cuando estuvieron preparados, Harry Potter les hizo una señal para que bajaran y saludaran al equipo de Ravenclaw comandado por Cho Chang, antes de iniciar el juego amistoso.

Durante el vuelo, Hermione había sentido unos ojos clavados en ella. Así que cuando estuvo en tierra firme aprovecho para buscar con la mirada en las gradas a quien fuera que la observaba, sin embargo le era difícil dada la lejanía a la que se encontraba. Decidió restarle importancia a la situación, y comenzó a saludar a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo contrario empezando por Cho.

Luego de que terminaron de saludarse los equipos, Madame Hooch arribó al campo; levantó su mano derecha para que todos tomaran su posición, y después de unos segundos hizo sonar su silbato y arrojo la quaffle al aire indicando que el juego había iniciado.

El partido se desarrolló con normalidad, Gryffindor llevaba la delantera con más de cien puntos de diferencia. Hermione había anotado por lo menos la mitad de los puntos, cosa que había sido ovacionada por la pequeña tribuna que había en el lugar. En una jugada peligrosa del equipo de Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba al defender uno de los aros, provocando que a la castaña se le revolviera el estómago de preocupación, sin embargo, notó que pudo retomar el equilibrio rápidamente.

–De verdad que el pobretón es pésimo jugando, no sé cómo cara rajada lo integró al equipo…creo que debemos agradecerle personalmente el gesto ¿no lo crees Blaise?–dijo una voz altanera que divisaba el partido desde una de las gradas.

–¿Blaise?–cuestionó la misma voz, pero esta vez volteando a ver a su acompañante.

–¿Ahh? ¡Oh sí seguro! ¡Hay que agradecerle al cara rajada!–contestó el piel morena con ánimo, aunque no le había puesto atención a su amigo en por lo menos la mitad de lo que había dicho, por estar observando a cierta pelirroja.

–La chica Weasley te tiene idiotizado Blaise. Deberías de guardar un poco de cordura–señaló el rubio con cara de fastidio, mientras con los binoculares buscaba nuevamente a la castaña.

 _Muy bien Granger, no lo haces nada mal para ser tu primer juego. Si no tuvieras al tonto de Potter como capitán, te enseñaría unas cuantas técnicas-pensó para sí._

Y como si aquel pensamiento lo hubiera recitado en voz alta, la castaña se giró hacia él.

¡Por Salazar! Lo había cachado observándola. Si de por sí ya era bastante vergonzoso haberle confesado su amor desnudo, aquello resultaba ser todavía más incómodo. Seguro que pensaría lo peor de él. Meditó que lo mejor en aquellos momentos era retirarse del partido, así que sin mucho preámbulo se levantó de su lugar, y se retiró.

Ya después asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Bien jugado Hermione! Si no fuera por los puntos que hiciste para el equipo, habría estado verdaderamente preocupado por atrapar la snitch–exclamó Harry a manera de felicitación, mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

–¡Sí! Tiene razón Harry, lo has hecho más que excelente Mione, no pensé que jugaras tan bien…–esta vez fue Ronald quien intervino, pero fue interrumpido ante la mirada celosa de Lavender.

–¡Gracias Chicos! Para ser sincera dudaba un poco en jugar, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no me arrepentiría por mi decisión–dije sonrojándome. –Si me disculpan, tengo deberes que hacer, mañana inicio clases desde muy temprano.

–¡Descansa Mione!–corearon al unísono Harry y Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba tan cansada físicamente, que le apetecía un baño de burbujas y remojarse hasta que se convirtiera en pez. En cuanto llegara a la torre de los premios anuales, se prepararía uno con velas aromáticas al puro estilo muggle, y leería un libro.

En su andar por los pasillos, no pudo evitar recordar a Malfoy observándola desde las gradas del Campo de Quidditch–se río ante tal imagen. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Malfoy era de los que perseguían a las chicas, puesto que desde que tenía memoria eran siempre ellas las que andaban tras él.

Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, pronunció la contraseña frente a la gran puerta de madera que se alzaba ante ella, y entró animosamente.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio se encontraba como ya era costumbre recostado sobre uno de los sillones leyendo "El Profeta".

–Emm…Malfoy…–dijo la castaña obteniendo de manera inmediata la atención del rubio, quien ya se había erguido en su lugar.

–¿Sí, Granger?–señaló él poniendo la sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba.

–¿Se retienen mejor las noticias, si lees al revés el profeta?–añadió Hermione conteniendo una sonorosa carcajada.

¡Golpe bajo! ¿Con que esas tenemos Granger?, Bien, no se iba a dejar humillar tan fácil.

–¿Asombrada por mi sobre elevada manera de poder leer y entender las cosas, Granger?–contestó el rubio, levantando una ceja.

–Yo sólo decía, pero ciertamente me gustaría aprender esa técnica–esta vez fue Hermione quien había respondido, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que daban a su habitación. –¡Buenas Noches Malfoy! –agregó finalmente antes de desaparecer.

–¡Cuando quieras estaré esperándote, Granger!–y dicho esto se recostó nuevamente en el sillón, pero esta vez volteando de manera correcta "El Profeta".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

#

#

#

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este par de escenas? Me muero de risa con la relación que tienen Hermione y Draco, haha no los aguanto! Espero les haya gustado…si tienen comentarios buenos o malos déjenlos en review! A nosotras las autoras nos gusta que nos platiquen todo lo que piensan!

He de decirles que no había podido actualizar hasta el día de hoy, pero deben saber que no me olvido de esta historia ni de las que tengo pendiente…Así que el proceso será lento. LES PIDO PACIENCIA.

Bonita noche a todos!


End file.
